Una cierta aventura cientifica
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: En Ciudad Academia nunca hay descanso. Un nuevo enemigo se levanta contra la Fraccion Kamijou y un misterioso chico se balancea entre ser aliado o enemigo de nuestros protagonistas. Podran confiar en el o caeran en la trampa? De ello dependira su destino y de mas de 10 mil personas...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión! xD**

 **Una cierta aventura científica.**

 **Cap. 1: Una sombra misteriosa.**

+++en los callejones de cierto distrito oscuro++++

Una persona huía a pasos aterrados y rápidos a través de los oscuros callejones de la ciudad, mientras llevaba en sus brazos algo similar a una laptop. La cuidaría y defendería con su vida si hacía falta.

Al sentir que cada vez los pasos de sus perseguidores se alejaban, se detuvo mirando a su alrededor y cuidando que no hubiese nadie ni ninguna cámara cerca. Al verse seguro, de un solo salto se encontró a varios kilómetros sobre la ciudad, observando por esos cortos instantes su ubicación. Perfecto, si seguía "paseando" entre los edificios más hacia el noroeste saldría de su jurisdicción y estaría a salvo por ahora. Tenía un departamento disponible en el distrito de al lado también, además de los otros 13 que usaba para despistar a quienes le seguían.

Daba igual, nunca estaba en casa de igual modo.

Con una sonrisa confiada se dejo descender sobre un balcón aterrizando como si fuera suave algodón a sus pies y continuaba su carrera.

Usando su habilidad no era difícil ir de salto en salto por los techos y paredes de la ciudad, lo problemático era tratar de pasar por los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de vigilancia y cuidar que nadie lo viera al mismo tiempo.

Se metería en serios problemas si eso pasara y es decir, vamos, no era nada común ver a uno de los grandes nivel 5 escapar cual ladrón luego de roba una importante información de uno de los millones de centro de investigación de la familia Kihara. Oh mejor dicho, ve a alguien que "se parecía" demasiado a uno de ellos.

Suspiro fastidiado mientras escogía descansar sobre lo que parecía el balcón de un departamento de estudiantes, mientras observaba la luna como único testigo de su ubicación mientras volvía a buscar con la mirada su objetivo.

Tenía que hacer llegar su descubrimiento cuanto antes a los involucrados, obviamente cuidando que a el no lo descubrieran. Lo que menos quería era ver a su "original". No, quería morir con ese secreto y no faltaba demasiado para eso de igual modo.

Con cuidado, saco la laptop de la mochila en la que la escondía y volvió a verificar la información. Sintió un desagradable escalofrió mientras cientos de recuerdos, tanto propios como ajenos golpearon su mente.

Y no era para menos, con lo que terminaba de comprobar.

_Debo…deben detenerlos…-jadeo sintiendo nauseas mientras releía el titulo del informe.

"Reinicio del Proyecto Paso a nivel 6"

Reviso su teléfono dudando entre hacer o no esa llamada. No tenía muchas opciones de igual manera, así que comenzó a llamar.

Aun no pasaban las 12 de la noche, seguramente "esa persona" seguirá despierta, aunque mejor no imaginaba que cosas debía estar haciendo a esa hora, no quería perturbarse aun mas.

"Pervertido…."

++++Días después con Kamijou Touma+++++

Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el dueño del mayor harem de la historia (e ignorante de ello), el joven estudiante Kamijou Touma se dirigía a su salón de clases, esperando mejorar aunque sea mínima e inútilmente su asistencia de por si catastrófica.

Komoe-sensei se lo había advertido, que si seguía así repetiría el año sin lugar a dudas, y por cómo iba su vida, tal vez nunca llegaría a graduarse.

"NOOOOO! Tengo que ser positivo! Si…probablemente si me graduare! Es decir! En los mangas siempre los personajes casi nunca van a clases pero nunca repiten el año, no? Tal vez tenga un poco de esa suerte no?!"Pensó desesperado y no queriendo aceptar su cruda realidad.

Ese día no era el mejor de todos para su salud mental, se había quedado dormido, Index le había mordido por culpa de no poder hacerle el desayuno y Spinx casi se come a Othinus, lo que casi le cuesta una maldición "eterna" que según la misma mini rubia, le costaría el resto de su mesada si es que no le fabricaba alguna forma para que el pobre minino la dejara en paz.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, debía asegurarse de llegar al salón antes de que alguna cosas rara y sobre natural lo atrapase de nuevo en su mala suerte.

_Y a casi…! Ya casi…!-jadeaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Un poco mas y tendría un día normal.

Sin embargo,, su triste destino no quería eso.

_yo! Kamiyan!-saludo su amigo, quienes sonreía de una forma que lo aterraba. No, ese tono solo podía significar problemas.

_No! Ni lo pienses! olvídalo!-chillo intentando esquivarlo para llegar a la puerta de su salón. Sin embargo, las manos de su "querido" amigo fueron más rápidas para arrastrarlo al lado contrario.

No tenía escapatoria alguna.

_Lo siento Kamiyan, pero el mundo del infortunio, problemas, científicos locos y chicas lindas que probablemente se enamoraran de ti te espera!-rio malicioso mientras lo jalaba con más fuerza.

Tsuchimikado estaba especialmente de muy mal humor y desquitarse con su mejor amigo y aliado era muy relajante, y más teniendo en cuenta la inesperada llamada que recibió la noche anterior de "esa persona". Y justo cuando disfrutaba de su "tiempo de hermanos" con Maika-chan.

Alguien debía pagar y hasta que no pudiera contactar a su "informante", Kamijou, con toda la mala suerte que poseía lo pagaría.

De cualquier forma, aun si no lo involucraba el mismo, sabía que el pobre cabeza de puerco espín terminaría metido en esto de algún modo u otro.

Después de todo, el "grandioso héroe que venció a Accelerator salvando a las sister" debía enterarse que ese molesto experimento estaba en plan de reinicio.

..el y otros niveles 5 también.

De solo pensar en cómo reaccionarían no sabía si compadecerse o reír, de igual modo por ahora se enfocaría en explicarle lo poco que sabia a su sollozante amigo.

++++Con Misaka Mikoto++++

La joven estudiante de Tokiwadai temblaba de rabia mientras despedazada echa una furia un conejo de peluche que le había llegado por "correo veloz" quemando casi todo a su alrededor con sus choques eléctricos mientras terminaba de incinerar la carta que tenia pegada.

No decía mucho pero la había alterado bastante. Agradecía que Kuroko y la supervisora no estuviesen cerca.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, pues lo que decía la aterraba y enojaba.

 _Cuida de tus hermanitas más que nunca, los monstros planean reiniciar el experimento a cualquier costo de nuevo! Y ahora ni tu tonto amor no correspondido será suficiente!_

 _Pd. : hablo enserio! o.ó_

++++En algun lugar de la ciudad++++

Quien estaba enviando "los mensajes" a los respectivos participantes de tan horrible experimento se había detenido en algún comercial a comer dangos mientras se preparaba emocionalmente para ver como decirle o no al nro 1. Una parte de si sabía que era necesario, pero la otra le decía que era arriesgado su método. Tenía otras opciones pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaria.

_Demonios…-gruño dando un sorbo a su capuchino mientras daba una fuerte mordida a un pastelillo que compró.

Si había algo que detestaba más que tratar con Misaka Mikoto (por eso le envió el odioso conejo, ya que no encontró la rana fea que tanto ama) era enfrentarse a Accelerator, aun cuando nunca se habían visto en persona, lo cual agradecía y deseaba mantener.

"Cuando esto termine…me mudare a Alaska…"pensó en pos de su seguridad mientras terminaba su desayuno y volvía a moverse. No era bueno quedarse quieto cuando había ojos por todas partes.

Así que por ahora se enfocaría en buscar a alguien que le sea de utilidad.

_"Que bello día es hoy" dice Misaka mientras pasea de manera casual…-escucho una voz dolorosamente familiar para luego voltear y lograr identificar a cierta clon de la tercera más fuerte, cargando consigo un lindo gatito negro.

Sonrió divertido.

_Te encontré…-murmuro acercándose.

Al fin tenía una buena idea…

 **Notas finales: hola! Volví y les traigo algo que les gustara! Habrá de todo, gore, comedia, romance aventura y locos por todas partes! Le encantara! Quien es "el misterioso informante"? muy pronto lo sabrán, así que espero sus comentarios ansiosa! Habrá parejas varias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: to aru majutsu no me pertenece, solo mi locura! xD**

 **Una cierta aventura científica!**

 **Cap. 2: Buscando aliados y un extraño informante!**

++++Callejón apartado++++

En medio de las sombras que ofrecían las altas construcciones de ciudad académica, una joven castaña que no aparentaba más que 14 años y usaba el uniforme de Tokiwadai huía de una persona a pasos rápidos, sin soltar el rifle de asalto entre sus manos y tratándose de seguir la velocidad de su oponente con sus reconocibles lentes de visión nocturna.

_"Esto es perturbadoramente familiar…"Misaka se queja mientras evita ser atrapada…!-hablo molesta por tener tan mala suerte. Quizás andar con su héroe tenia consecuencias. Y eso no fue lo peor, sino que por alguna razón desde que comenzó a huir no podía conectarse a la red, como si algo interfiriera.

Por otra parte su perseguidor solo soltó una risa divertida, a la par que casi la alcanzaba y sin mucha delicadeza la estampaba contra la pared de los hombros.

La menor no pudo más que soltar una queja adolorida, a lo que su atacante le regalo una mirada de disculpa, para su sorpresa.

_En verdad lo siento, pero es necesario tu ayuda y comenzaste a correr de mi…-se excuso quitándose su disfraz que se componía de una peluca, gorra estilo parís y lentes de solo muy grandes. La castaña estuvo a punto de exclamar sorprendida cuando la mano del joven le cubrió.

_No hagas tanto ruido…en este lugar las paredes tienen oídos y ojos…-susurro refiriéndose metafóricamente a las cámaras de seguridad. Le miro con seriedad-no soy quien tú crees, pero necesito tu ayuda para algo que nos concierte a muchos, te apuntas?-pidió con cierta amabilidad, aunque la situación le dejaba más que claro que no tenia alternativa de igual modo.

A la sister no le quedo más que solo asentir.

_Perfecto! –sonrió soltándola mientras tomaba en brazos para salir saltando de allí de una buena vez, ya había llamado demasiado la atención-gracias ehn…Misaka 1032 si no me equivoco…-comento tranquilamente sorprendiéndola.

Incluso su oneesama tenía problemas para diferenciarlas, pero esta persona era diferente. Diferente y extraño, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

Y ese fue solo el inicio de todas las sorpresas que se llevo aquel día.

++++Con Accelerator+++++

El nro 1 de ciudad academia se removía incomodo en el sofá tratando de ignorar el parloteo de cierta mocosa que no dejaba de quejarse de que iban perdiendo un videojuego online con sus demás hermanas, en lo que una adolescente de aspecto similar pero más maduro se burlaba sin pena alguna de la pequeña.

_"No es gusto! No es gusto! Hiciste trampa!" Misaka Misaka acusa infantilmente a su hermanita por haber perdido su contienda contra el malvado príncipe Hans!

_Oye! No es culpa de Misaka que seas pésima en esto! Además, es divertido ver como el malvado termina siempre ganando kyajajaja!-rio escandalosamente.

_"Te equivocas! No es justo que Hans gane" el engaño a Anna con su falsa actuación de príncipe! Merece ser congelado por Elsa y que ellas terminen felices juntas al fin!"Misaka Misaka defiende el final ideal de cierta película que vio la semana pasada!

_Es imaginación de Misaka o intentas tomar la ruta yuri?-arquea una ceja sin entender. Bueno, ella no quiso ver la película, pero sabía que en el juego interpretaba al malo.

Por su propio bien mental, el peliblanco prefirió repeler todo sonido, no necesitaba saber más. Sin embargo pronto supo que no podría descansar.

Apenas cero los ojos, la figura de la niña se puso cerca suyo. Trato de ignorarla, pero noto algo raro. A pesar de no poder oír lo que estaba diciendo, notaba un semblante extraño.

_qué demonios….?!...-dejo de usar su habilidad encontrándose con la voz de la niña.

_ _Tienes un mensaje! Tienes un mensaje! Oh! Hasta que finalmente capte tu atención! Comenzba a considerar a lanzar una granada en el departamento, pero lo creí demasiado arriesgado y fuera de época!_ -escucho la voz de la menor, llamándole muchas cosas su atención, entre ellas su contenido y que no haya mencionado la palabra "Misaka" en esa oración.

Sin prestar atención al parloteo que la odiosa voz de la mocosa expresaba, miro a Worst interrogante, a lo que esta solo se encogió de hombros extrañamente nerviosa.

_No mires a Misaka! No tengo nada que ver! Ni siquiera puedo acceder a la red ahora!

_ _Por supuesto que no puedes hacerlo! Jamás te dejaría interferir mientras estoy hablando! Alguien como tu es capaz de arruinar mi conexión al instante!_ \- escucho la queja.

Soltando un suspiro y bufando se sentó mirando con molestia a la torre de mando, quien solo sonrió en burla de su reacción.

_ _Ahora si me prestas atención? Perfecto! En primer lugar, no tienes de que preocuparte! No la estoy lastimando, solo la "mande a dormir" un momento!_ -explico vagamente tratando de no intimidarse ante la mirada asesina que el nro 1 le mandaba.- _pero cambiando de tema…quería hablar contigo por una razón por importante…._

Lo que transcurrió el resto de esa conversación sencillamente lo dejo furioso, preocupado y con un objetivo: destrozar a esos malditos científicos!

++++Rato después con Touma+++

Luego de una larga agonía y explicación por parte de su rubio amigo, el joven desafortunado le seguía a pasos rápidos, tratando de entender por qué tenía que pasar algo así?!

_fuko da…-mascullo siguiéndolo entre las calles para luego mirarle dudoso-estás seguro de donde tenemos que ir? Llevamos corriendo desde hace media hora….!

El hibrido solo soltó una risita despreocupada.

_Descuida, Kamiyan. La persona que me dio esta información fue muy clara, así que no tengo dudas de a donde tenemos que ir….estamos casi cerca…-informo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a aquel distrito donde los skill out abundaban.

Al pobre cabeza de erizo le dio mala espina.

_Y…Tsuchimikado-san, esa persona es confiable…?-no sería la primera vez que lo engañaban de cualquier forma.

_Oh vamos! Por quien me tomas amigo mío?! No le hubiese dado mi número real si no confiara en el, además, pienso que te caerá de "maravilla"!-rio como quien sabe más de lo que aparenta.

Y a Touma no le quedo de otra más que suspirar resignado mientras observaban el edificio abandonado al que habían sido citados. Solo esperaba salir "ileso" esta vez. Si seguía acumulando cuentas médicas y faltas a la escuela, terminaría en un ataúd junto a su billetera más rápido de lo que desearía.

+++Con Misaka+++minutos antes++++

La joven nivel 5 recorría la ciudad algo desanimada y soltando leves suspiros. Luego de recibir ese extraño mensaje había ido a hablar con Heaven Canceller para ver si algo malo le había pasado a sus clones, pero los que estaban allí parecían estar bien y no tenían queja alguna, lo que por un lado la alivio pero por otro lado la dejo nerviosa.

Eso significaba que lo peor aún estaba por pasar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras revisaba su teléfono. Ni siquiera era medio día y su día ya era una mierda. Gruño a punto de guardar su celular de gekota cuando algo repentinamente y con rapidez paso en frente suyo.

Y eso no fue lo peor…

Al ver su mano vacía sin su preciada ranita, sintió rápidamente la ira recorrer hasta el último de sus poros mientras chispas eléctricas se extendían por su cuerpo y alrededor suyo.

_Tu…idiota…-siseo volteándose en dirección de su "ladrón" quien a un par de calles parecía haberse detenido como si viera si realmente iba a seguirlo o no. Eso solo crispo aun más sus nervios. Acaso el imbécil se estaba burlando de ella?!-…mi humor no ha sido bueno hoy así que…-fijo sus ojos en su víctima quien comenzó a correr nuevamente más rápido-ACABARE CONTIGO!-lanzo un grito comenzando la persecución y de paso lanzando varios ataques eléctricos que fallaban graciosamente.

Y es que jamás imagino que este sujeto sospechoso incluso saltara entre los edificios.

Pero no importaba, igual lo atraparía, como se llamaba Misaka Mikoto que lo haría.

++++Finalmente en el lugar de encuentro+++++

Cuando finalmente llegaron, al héroe más desafortunado del mundo no le quedo de otra más que sentarse bastante agotado. Llegar hasta allí desde su escuela no era precisamente un lindo paseo por el parque.

_ahh…ahh…no hay nadie…-hablo entre jadeos observando el lugar. Se trataba de un edificio aparentemente abandonado, sin muebles, mohoso, apestoso y muy sospechoso. Sentía como si algún ser peligroso le atacaría en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo a su siscon compañero eso no parecía incomodarle en lo mas mínimo, de hecho lo notaba de lo más relajado posible mientras revisaba la hora.

_Ya deben estar por llegar…-comento con tranquilidad.

_espera! Dijiste "deben"?!-chillo sintiendo un escalofrío. No, lo que seguía no podía ser bueno.

Pero antes de poder mencionar algo mas, un ataque eléctrico, específicamente el Railgun de Tokiwadai casi los atraviesa de no ser por la bendita mano del joven desafortunado que no puede más que aspirar aliviado y aterrado una vez que el peligro pasa. Ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista para saber quien había llegado.

_B-biri biri…pudiste matarnos, sabes…?-murmuro con incertidumbre mientras la figura de la tercera más fuerte se adentraba al edificio buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

_Maldición! Bastardo ladrón! Donde demonios te metiste?!-gruño hasta que se percato de su presencia-uh…?! El idiota esta aquí?!-chillo sorprendida.

_Es lo único que puedes decirme luego de casi rostizarme?!-respondió alterado al haber estado, como ya parecía costumbre, a punto de morir por una chica.

Motoharu por su parte no pudo más que suspirar mientras limpiaba sus lentes del polvo y algo de hollín que había levantado semejante descarga de poder esper.

_Como siempre…los de alto nivel saben cómo hacer una entrada gloriosa….

Pero la chica no le prestó atención, poniendo sus ojos fijos en aquel chico al que le debía tanto, así como también pensaba en descargar su ira en el si no aclaraba que demonios estaba pasando.

_Tu!...que haces aquí?! No me digas que estas involucrado con ese ladrón de gekotas?!-grito a punto de lanzar otro railgun en lo que el adolescente levanto las manos desesperadamente en señal de paz.

_No se dé que me estás hablando, pero baja esas monedas! Este edificio esta tan viejo que cualquier cosas lo hará caer y aplastarnos! A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, no soy indestructible! Si un edificio me cae encima, en verdad moriré!-chillo aceleradamente esperando calmarla de una buena vez.

Ella estuvo por responderle, pero una voz conocida se le adelanto.

_Es eso cierto? Bien…recordare mandarte un hotel encima de tu odiosa cabeza la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, héroe de pacotilla-chasqueo la lengua el esper mas fuerte de ciudad académica mientras se adentraba tranquilamente al lugar, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada llena de desprecio de la nro 3. De cualquier forma no era a ella a quien venía a ver.

_Tu….-para Mikoto, parecía que todos los seres que le hacen enojar se habían reunido en unos de sus peores días.

Al verlos, al rubio no le quedo más que aplaudir "feliz".

_Qué bien! Ya estamos todos!...es momento de comenzar con la "feliz charla", no lo crees…Informante-chan….-rio volteando a ver junto a los demás una silueta oculta entre las sobras del edificio.

_ _Tan observador como siempre sempai…no puedo sorprenderte ni con este aspecto_!-rio aquella persona mientras se acercaba, mostrándose como una de las sister- _y yo que me esmere en buscar a alguna Misaka disponible para hoy….siento que perdí el tiempo…._ -hizo una mueca de falsa tristeza, que sorprendió a algunos.

Y es que no era nada normal ver que alguna de las clones del Railgun mostraran emociones tan limpiamente y hablaran sin mencionar su nombre.

Bueno, en realidad solo Mikoto y Touma se mostraron sorprendidos, Accelerator solo chasqueo la lengua molesto recordando lo sucedido con Last Order y Tsuchimikado sonrió divertido, pues ya conocía la verdadera identidad de esa persona, pero por ahora se divertiría con esa situación.

_Por favor, Kamiyan y señorita electromaster, no se dejen engañar, quien les está hablando no es la "linda" hermanita de Misaka-san, sino alguien mas mientras la "usa de títere"-explico al ver sus caras de duda y confusión.

_Q-que estás diciendo…?-ahora si que había alguien a quien quería hacer pedazo más que cualquier otro. Como se atrevían a hacer algo así con una de sus "hermanas menores".

_ _Oye! Sempai! No lo digas asi! Me haces ver como el malo de la película cuando no lo soy!-_ se escucho la queja.

_Que curioso que digas eso cuando ni siquiera te muestras a nosotros…-gruño el peliblanco comenzando a hartarse de eso, no solo porque le había hecho lo mismo para contactarlo, sino porque la pequeña Last se había desmayado después de eso, además de que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Eso era muy sospechoso para alguien que dice no ser "el malo".

_ _Oh por favor! Tu también?! Es enserio?! Se acaban de reunir el esper mas fuerte de ciudad academia, el sujeto mas desafortunadamente afortunado del mundo y la nivel 5 mas tsundere que existe en un mismo edificio que está al borde de colapsar, en serio creen que sería tan estúpido como para aparecer cuando es obvio que quieren partirme en gajos?! Lo siento, no quiero todavía y valoro mi seguridad ante todo…!_

_En resumen, solo has descrito de manera larga que eres muy cobarde como para dar la cara-se rio el hibrido, pues el sabia la razón de sobra y le gustaba picar a su "kohai"-y por cierto, gracias por la "llamadita" y enredarme en todo este lio! Por no mencionar que acabas de dejar en claro que no represento un peligro para ti…

La mirada castaña de la sister pareció agudizarse por un instante, mientras una misteriosa sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

_ _oh! Tsuchimikado-sempai…tu me pareces un peligro en muchos otros sentidos..-_ le devolvió la burla con doble significado. En efecto, ambos sabían lo suficiente del otro como para hundirse juntos en cualquier instante, pero eso no venia al caso- _además…ser "cobarde" es otro de mis encantos, y me gusta que sea así…!_

Por un instante los demás presentes notaron cierta chispa de rivalidad amistosa entre ambas miradas, pero el nro 1ya aburrido de todo eso decidió comenzar por lo que aparentemente todos habían venido hasta allí.

_Como sea! Habla de una maldita vez antes de que decida aplastar tu cabeza!-gruño en amenazas, que en el fondo sabía que no cumpliría. De igual modo solo lograría lastimar al cuerpo de la clon, pero no a su "marionetista".

La sonrisa ladina del siscon se hizo presente riendo.

_Accelerator tiene razón! Por lo poco que mencionaste es algo serio, deberías ya decirles que está pasando, el simple hecho de que aparezcas solo así es prueba de tu desesperación también!-comento el mago quien podía ver mas allá de esa simple acción de cobardía. No era común que esa persona usara esos métodos.

La sister soltó un suspiro carraspeando lo que iba a decir.

_ _Es verdad! Bueno, a lo que vine…como ya dejaron claro hace un momento, pero igual lo mencionare…_ -comenzó a explicar- _soy un informante! Y para quienes no sepan que es eso, en resumen soy alguien que vende y trafica información por dinero y esas cosas…-_ no quería profundizar mucho en el asunto- _y la cosa es que hace algunos meses recibí información de que un grupo de científicos busca reiniciar el proyecto asenso a nivel 6…_

Más de uno parecía tenso al oír eso ultimo.

_Y como estas seguro de que eso es verdad?-se animo a preguntar finalmente Kamijou Touma.

_ _Buena pregunta! Aunque la verdad es que no estoy nada seguro!-_ respondió con una sonrisa boba que provoco que casi todo quisieran golpearlo- _pero no me miren así! Cuando estás en el negocio, desconfiar es pan de cada día…esto solo comenzó a base de un rumor, así que no se qué tan verídico sea, lo que si pude averiguar es que toda la información relacionada a ese experimento y demás proyecto ligados a este están siendo reunidos por una asociación científica que aun no logro identificar, pero si a su cabecera…._ -comento con cierta molestia- _de seguro más de uno de los presentes habrá tenido algún contacto con la familia Kihara…_

La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable.

_ _Sus cara responde a todo…! Bueno el asunto es que fui a uno de sus "centro farmacéuticos" y pude recoger una jugosa información descargándola de una simple laptop, casi parecía que la dejaron solita para mi, por lo que en este momento la tengo completa en un pendrive. Sin embargo, así hasta el más santo desconfía, así que no creo que todo lo que diga sea cierto, pero de algo estoy seguro es que quieren "usar" a estas chicas para algo, no se parea qué, pero le serán útiles….tampoco me creo eso de reiniciar ese tonto proyecto, así que sigo a la expectativa de descubrir algo mas…es todo lo que se…_

_Eso es todo? Vaya informante más inútil…-se quejo el peliblanco, más que nada ansioso por no saber quien tramaba todo esto. Sea quien sea, era obvio que había una trampa y lo peor, no sabía de dónde vendría el ataque así.

_No hay que ser duro el…esta persona se nota que se ha esforzado mucho…-hablo el azabache igual de nervioso, pero agradecía que al menos alguien les haya avisado del posible peligro. Era mejor a ser tomados por sorpresa-pero…hay algo que no entiendo…-miro a la clon con duda-todo esto que nos has dicho, no hacía falta reunirnos para decírnoslo…porque querías que nos reuniéramos….?

Un largo silencio se hizo presente, hasta que nuevamente escucharon la voz de la sister.

_ _Digamos….que termine siendo más cobarde de lo que imagine…_ -sonrió con algo de pena _-…pero en mi defensa, es mejor hablar así…la transferencia de información es más delicada de lo que parece y más cuando hay oídos en cada esquina…no quería que alguien me robara la información, así como para que personas inocentes se vieran metidas en esto…._

Por alguna desconocida razón, Kamijou Touma sentía que podía creerle, a pesar de que sus alertas le advertían de que no debía hacerlo.

_Aun así…-finalmente hablo Mikoto-porque habríamos de creerte?-ataco con mirada molesta. Una parte de si no quería creer que semejante pesadilla reviviría, pero por otra parte no podía confiar en esta persona. Había cosas que no le dejaban tranquila.-en primer lugar a que se debe tu "amabilidad" al decirnos estos? Tu dijiste que vendes información…que se supone que ganas con esto?

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, que era causarle incomodidad, la fresca y algo rara risa del clon no se hizo esperar, causando que se sintiera como una tonta.

_ _jajajaja y yo aquí pensando que solo tenias ranas y erizos en la cabeza!-_ rio divertido con la situación- _nee…Misaka-sempai, no puedes simplemente creer que lo hago "de buena fe" como mi acción humanitaria del año…?_

_Quien te creería eso?!

_ _ahh….que cruel…pero tienes razón_ -sonrió con malicia- _yo si gano algo, pero eso no les importa. Como dijiste, vendo información, no es cosa mía si me creen o no, siempre que consiga mi ganancia…pero para que no crean que desconfió de ustedes, solo les diré que tengo mis motivos como para no querer que nadie le ponga sus dedos encima a esas "hermanitas"…es todo lo que diré al respecto, tómenlo o déjenlo…!_

Su mirada había dejado más que claro su decisión.

_Y cuál es tu plan a partir de ahora Informante-chan?-hablo Tsuchimikado para terminar de una vez todo esto.

_ _Simple! Mantengan seguras a las sister en lo que yo seguiré mi camino en busca de mas información, son libres de tomar riendas en el asunto si quieren, pero un favor, traten de no llamar la atención…me causaran muchos problemas si se vuelven un obstáculo para mi…si encuentro algo, sin duda se los hare saber…por ahora es mejor que sigan moviéndome solo…así que no sean una carga…-_ pidió sin sonar amable mientras la clon parecía buscar algo en sus bolsillos- _oh! Toma! Lamento robar tu teléfono, pero necesitaba atraerte con algo y que mejor que quitarse esa rana fea._

_G-gekota no es feo!-respondió en lo que le quitaba su celular. Afortunadamente parecía estar en buen estado.

"Eso es lo que crees…."fue el pensamiento general.

_Con esto me despido! Cuiden de este cuerpo cuando me desconecte!-rio para luego dejar ver como la inconsciente sister se desplomaba, siendo sostenida por un sorprendido Touma. Sin duda esto solo era el inicio de otra locura, y no sería la última vez que escucharían de esa persona.

Solo un pensamiento pudo escapar de sus labios.

_Fuko da…!

+++++En cierto parque ya en la tarde++++

Una chica castaña con la apariencia idéntica a Misaka Mikoto observaba con cierta preocupación a la persona que le había pedido ayuda en la mañana, pues esta se encontraba en medio de un ataque fuerte de tos y convulsiones débiles que lo obligaban a apenas poder sentarse en un banco que habían encontrado.

_"Estas bien? Deberías ver a un medico…"Misaka sugiere encontrando los síntomas que presentas como sospechosos.

Por otra parte, su acompañante no pudo más que respirar agitado y un poco sudado mientras le sonreía con cierta dificultad.

_E-estoy bien…d-descuida..ah…g-gracias por la ayuda….f-fuiste muy útil…-hablo algo cansado mientras se recostaba en el banco. Cada vez que usaba su habilidad para ingresar a la red Misaka siempre terminaba hecho una pena-no te preocupes….es normal lo que me pasa. Mejor, creo que deberías irte…-le sugirió mirando a su alrededor. No era bueno que los vieran juntos.

La inexpresiva chica se le quedo mirando casi como si se cuestionara si aceptar o no su propuesta.

_"Si me voy…entonces podre conectarme a la torre de mando, pero olvidare todo, cierto?"Misaka pregunta para confirmar la información.

La sonrisa ladina que recibió en respuesta le dijo todo.

_Es mejor así…por ahora no es bueno que sepan quién soy…sabes a lo que me refiero…-hablo empezando a marearse, si seguía así no podría bloquearla más.

Por largos segundos que al chico le parecieron eternos ella lo pensó hasta que finalmente se volteo para comenzar a alejarse.

_"Buena suerte" Misaka te desea de todo corazón…-le dio una última mirada mientras comenzó a alejarse. Más o menos a un par de calles, ella ya recuperaría su conexión, aunque olvidaría que hizo todo el día.

Con un suspiro de alivio se dejo caer completamente sobre el banco del parque mientras sentía el calor en su rostro. No podía mas, estaba agotado y no podía buscar refugio. La sola idea de que "ciertas" personas lo hallaran así de indefenso le daba escalofríos, así que usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba atino a subir a un árbol, acomodándose como podía para no caer y entonces, poder finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Si, las cosas eran mejor así. Trabajar solo y sin que nadie supiera demasiado de él era lo mejor. De igual modo, aquellos que estaban destinados a morir, no necesitaban reconocimiento, no?

Un último pensamiento rondo su conciencia antes de perderla completamente.

"….sálvenme…."

++++En cierto centro farmacéutico++++

En una amplia oficina, sentada en frente de su escritorio y observando detenidamente la pantalla de su computadora con una perturbadora sonrisa, se encontraba una joven científica en bata y cabellos azules. Parecía muy a gusto con el asunto entre manos.

_Mordiste mi anzuelo…vaya mocoso mas travieso…-sonrió con sadismo mientras tomaba su teléfono lista para marcar. Suponía que Item podría encargarse del asunto con una buena suma de dinero como incentivo-…veamos cuanto tiempo mas seguirás ocultándote de mi…?

Comenzó su llamada alejándose del mueble mientras hablaba, dejando a la vista lo que tanto le entretenía en su pantalla: las fotografías de Kamijou Touma y…Accelerator?!

 **Notas finales: y con esto, continuo con el cap 2! Espero les guste y ya tengan cierta idea de quién es este informante o al menos una sospecha, por ahora lo dejare así, espero con ansias su opinión n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, sino a kamachi-sensei. Lo mio aquí es solo mi locura y los personajes occ que cree para este fic xD**

 **Una cierta aventura científica.**

 **Cap. 3: Una sorpresa inesperada!**

 _Lo sentía. Con completa claridad. Un fuerte ardor en su garganta, como si un metal ardiente lo atravesara desde dentro y llegara hasta su pecho. Quería moverse…pero era inútil. Era como si sus extremidades pesaran como el mismo plomo y el pánico lo invadiese por completo._

 _Estaba en una habitación más o menos amplia, sobre una camilla, mientras a su costado había una mesilla llena de diferentes materiales e instrumentos médicos, la mayoría de ellos para causar mucho daño._

 _Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar, pero era como si algo lo impidiera. La luz encima suyo lo cegaba e incomodaba, pero nada se comparo al terror que sintió cuando una mano enguantada comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, disfrutando de los temblores que lograba provocarle._

 _No podía ver el rostro de aquella persona por la luz, sin embargo el sabia quien era. La garganta se le seco mientras trataba desesperadamente huir de allí, pero ningún musculo suyo lo escuchaba._

 _Esa aterradora figura le sonrió con sadismo mientras tomaba uno de los bisturíes y lo acercaba a su cuello con toda la mala intención del mundo mientras murmuraba._

 __Tu vos me molesta….vamos a silenciarte eternamente…si?-hablo mientras el solo podía abrir los ojos aterrorizados mientras el sudor lo cubría de pies a cabeza._

" _No! Por favor! No lo hagas! Ayuda! Alguien que me ayude! Mama! Mama!"Grito en su mente pero su boca no salía ni un sonido en lo que sentía el primer corte sobre su piel._

 __Buenas noches…!-rio hincándolo profundamente de golpe mientras la sangre saltaba violentamente._

 _Su sangre…_

_AHHHH!-despertó abruptamente de golpe, cayendo de la rama donde se había quedado dormido-auch!-se quejo del golpe mientras respiraba ansiosamente y llevaba su mano instintivamente a su cuello.

Ese sueño. Ese maldito sueño nuevamente lo atacaba. Sus ojos le ardían queriendo contener el llanto y pavor que le provocaba recordarlo, dándole fuertes escalofríos.

Acariciando su piel con suavidad, aun era palpable la cicatriz, que casi pasaba desapercibida en su pálida piel. No era solo un sueño.

Era una realidad que lo perseguía incluso en el reino de Morfeo.

Trató de tranquilizarse ahogando suspiros mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba amaneciendo. Aun era temprano.

"Perfecto" pensó aquel informante recobrando de a poco su compostura y cerciorándose de que su peluca siguiera en su lugar. "Todo en orden".

Suspirando más relajado se puso de pie listo para comenzar a moverse de una buena vez, sin embargo una mano en su hombro lo detuvo súbitamente y casi dándole un ataque al corazón.

_Oye! Que haces fuera de los dormitorios tan temprano niño?-escucho la voz de una mujer en lo que el "pelirrojo" soltaba un chillido nada masculino y retrocedía varios metros ocultándose en un arbusto.

_q-quien eres?!-pregunto alterado y tratando de recuperar la poca calma que había gozado hacia pocos segundos.

_Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti pequeño-sonrió con amabilidad aquella mujer con uniforme de anti-skill. Tenía el cabello largo y oscuro atado en una coleta, un cuerpo por demás voluptuoso y una mirada que solo una madre o maestra podía ofrecer: su nombre era Yomikawa Aiho-no deberías estar aquí a estas horas…es muy temprano….-regaño acercándosele nuevamente y agarrándolo de un brazo-debo reportarte a tu dormitorio…!

_p-puedo explicarlo! Juro que puedo explicarlo!

Y cuando finalmente el informante se percato que era una anti-skill, supo que escapar de ella sería demasiado complicado sin llamar la atención.

Solo pudo pensar una cosa. "Fukou da!"

Sin embargo, ese último pensamiento, le prendió el foco.

++++Con Misaka Mikoto/horas después++++

Salía del hospital con una expresión pensativa y deprimida. Había ido a discutir sobre el asunto con Heaven Canceller para tratar se sentirse más tranquila, pero sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de convencerle.

"Bueno…preocuparme nada mas no ayuda en nada!"Se regaño mentalmente mientras salía del edificio. Aquel medico le había asegurado que aumentarían la seguridad en todos los centros donde se encontraban las sister para ver si eso ayudaba, así que merecía sentirse más segura, no?

Pero aun había una cosa que le estaba molestando, quien demonios era ese "informante"?

Maldijo su suerte mientras corría al ver la hora que era. Se suponía que debía ver a sus amigas en menos de 10 minutos. Por ahora, debía actuar normal, aunque en la noche, no hacía nada mal ir de "visita" a algún centro de investigación…no?

Para ello, tendría que buscar su máscara de gekota!

++++Con Accelerator+++++

_y bien?! No dirás nada mas…?-pregunto en tono aburrido e irritado mientras amenazaba con presionar con mayor fuerza el cuello de su víctima con su pie.

Se trataba de un científico, joven, de cabellos y ojos negros, visiblemente asustado y el único aun consciente de sus compañeros quienes habían caído en el pánico y la desesperación apenas se percataron de la presencia del número uno. Luego de los acontecimientos en Rusia, los niveles 5 se volvieron parte de sus más grandes temores para los principiantes como ellos.

_p-por fav-vor…y-y-ya te di-dijimos…cof!cof!..q-que no se n-nada…!-balbuceo apenas pudiendo respirar.

El peliblanco solo chasquea la lengua molesto dejando inconsciente al aterrado científico para luego salir tranquilamente de allí. Con esta ya era la quinta instalación que "visitaba" y aun nada. Ni del reinicio de experimentos ni de ese chico informante. Es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra o no existieran.

Sonrió malicioso. No importaba, ya lo encontraría tarde o temprano, pero por ahora regresaría a casa. Yoshikawa se había quedado a cargo de cuidar a Last Order y Worst, pero en un par de horas tendría un congreso y el debía suplirla hasta que llegara Yomikawa.

Suspiro regresando sus pasos. Debía protegerlas, a pesar de que no era un "héroe" como desearía, las protegería. No permitiría que nada malo les volviera a pasar, aun cuando a veces lo volvían loco.

++++Con Touma++++

Más cansado que nunca, el chico más desafortunado del mundo, Kamijou Touma regresaba a su no muy acogedor hogar luego de unas pesadas clases suplementarias, "regalito" de Komoe-sensei para evitar que aplazara el año.

Apenas habían pasado dos días y podría considerarla la peor semana de su vida en cuanto a desgaste mental.

Además de preocuparse sobre lo que "esa persona" les aviso sobre las sister, también estaba preocupado por su supervivencia escolar, y como cereza del pastel, le preocupaba la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, haya olvidado comprar los víveres para la semana y una filosa bienvenida a su adolorida cabeza sea su destino final.

Suspiro mientras subía las escaleras resignado a su patético destino.

"Fuko da….ya nada puede empeorar" pensó levantando la vista para llegar a su puerta.

Pensó muy rápido.

_e-etto…Y-Yomikawa-sensei…?-titubeo al ver quienes le esperaban y no era para menos. Justo, delante de su departamento se encontraba esperándolo su profesora de deportes mirándolo con cierta seriedad, mientras sentado y recostado en su puerta, un adolescente pelirrojo dormía, aparentemente cansado de esperar tanto. Tenían la pinta de haberlo esperado por horas.-p-pasa algo…?

Trago grueso. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

_Pues…veras…lo que paso fue…-comenzó a explicar la mujer mientras movía ligeramente al joven durmiente para que despertara. Para hacer el cuento corto, ella había encontrado al susodicho niño dormido en un parque y este le relato que se había perdido mientras venia a "visitar a un amigo" y que en el transcurso le robaron. Luego cuando ella quiso ayudarlo buscando como identificarlo, el solo pidió que lo llevaran con alguien llamado "Kamijou Touma"-…y eso paso…lo conoces…?

Pero antes de que el portador del Imaginer Breaker pudiese responder, el "supuesto amigo" dio un brinco despertándose y abrazando efusivamente al pelo de puercoespín.

_Touma-sempai! Cuánto tiempo! Casi ni te recuerdo! Seguramente tu tampoco! Nos vimos hace dos años! Recuerdas!? Seguro que si! Es imposible que me olvidaras a menos que perdieras la memoria o algo así, no?!-rio mientras hablaba rápidamente y lo abrazaba quedando muy pegado a su oído para luego susurrar-si dices que miento o que no me recuerdas, te meteré un fierro por el…

Con solo oírlo el rostro del ojiazul se torno pálido.

_Y bien?-insistió la maestra algo preocupada.

_s-si! Lo conozco! S-solo que ha pasado tanto…-respondió nerviosamente mientras le seguía el juego al menor, quien solo sonrió como quien no mataría ni una mosca.

Yomikawa los miro fijamente por un rato buscando alguna señal de que tramaban algo, pero no encontró nada. Se encogió de hombros disponiéndose a irse.

_si tu lo dices…por ahora me retiro ah! Y por cierto…-miro al niño de cabellos fuego a quien casi le da algo cuando le volteo a ver-…veré si encontramos a quien te robo, no es bueno andar sin identificación, aun si eres un visitante…recuerda a ir con Juicio para que te ayuden con eso, si?-sonrió como toda una maestra dejando a ambos jóvenes.

El chico solo sonrió despidiéndola.

_está bien! Adiós y gracias!-una vez que vio que ya se había ido volteo a ver a Touma quien intentaba entrar sin que se diera cuenta, pero sin mucho éxito-y…en donde estábamos sempai…?-sonrió con malicia tomándolo del hombro y sobresaltándolo.

_ehh?! N-no sé de qué me hablas, si? Solo iba a entrar a casa…ya sabes…tengo tarea y eso, te invitaría a pasar pero…-había dos cosas que le inquietaban, 1: no estaba seguro de si realmente había conocido alguna vez a ese chico y 2: algo le advertía de que muchas cosas malas iban a pasarle a partir de ahora.

_oh! Descuida! Ya te había visitado antes!-comento quitándole las llaves para abrir la puerta el mismo mientras tomaba su mochila (que según su historia, fue lo único que "no le robaron")-no te preocupes, solo me quedare un par de días! Usare la tina si no te importa!

_n-no! Espera..! yo…!

_será como en los viejos tiempos, sempai!-rio entrando al departamento con un brillo malvado en sus ojos en lo que el azabache solo maldecía su suerte otra vez-

Apenas acababa de conocer a esta rara persona, pero algo era un hecho. Le causaría muchos problemas.

_Fuko daaaaaaaaaaa!

_No has cambiado en nada…jajajaja!

Y la desastrosa nueva aventura de Kamijou Touma, apenas comienza ahora.

++++Con Item++++

Una pelirroja revisaba su correo mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien desconocido. Un nuevo cliente para Item aparentemente.

_si…aja..!..ya tengo la foto…-rodo los ojos mientras se percataba que solo era un chiquillo. Hasta el idiota de Hamazura podría con él, no parecía muy fuerte o algo parecido, aun cuando su contratante mencionaba que era un nivel 4-..de acuerdo…eh? Quieren al mocoso vivo?!...no les importara si lo lastimo un poco o sí?-sonrió sádicamente como solo Shizuri Mugino podía hacerlo-..está bien!...es un trato…esperamos la paga con anticipación…no quisiera tener que ir a cobrar yo misma…de acuerdo!-colgó mientras observaba la foto.

_Haamaaazuuuraaaaa!-llamo a su "sirviente "mientras consideraba llamar al nro 2. Alguien debía cuidar a Fremea mientras los demás "salían a trabajar". Volvió a mirar la foto.

No entendía que podía tener un enano flacucho de importante. En eso se percata que habían dos fotos más por alguna razón. No había revisado todos sus mail en realidad. Había una foto de un chico de cabello de erizo y uniforme de preparatoria y otra del número….

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras revisaba la otra foto y noto algo raro.

_por que demonios estos dos se p-pffffff! Hahahahahahaha-termino riendo escandalosamente mientras algo hacia click en su cabeza y entendía lo que estaba pasando-que mierda es esto?! Haha es enserio?! Hahahaha como se nota que alguien quiere morir….-respiro hondo mientras se levantaba a buscar al resto. Ahora si le interesaba este trabajo.

Atrapar a esa pequeña rata "pelirroja" sería muy, pero muy divertido.

 **Notas finale: holaaaaaa! Volví! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tuve muchos problemas pero ya los resolví, prometo no volver a tardar tanto, en fin, espero disfruten la actualización, les voy dando ciertas pistas de quien podría ser el "informante" (es mi occ, pero no es un occ al mismo tiempo?). Les daré otra mas, es solo del lado de la ciencia y es más joven de lo que su apariencia da (absurdamente más joven xD) ya tienen una idea? Otra cosa, para compensar mi ausencia, les daré algo, en los próximos capítulos, podrás decirme que chica les gustara ver con toma, junto a un objeto que me servirá para crear la situación en la que irremediablemente se encontraran xDD puede ser cualquier chica, y todas las que quieran (en este fic no lo emparejare oficialmente con nadie todavía así que pueden ir eligiendo) sin más que decir, los leo pronto! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo mis ideas locas y algunos occ que iré presentando son míos xD**

 **Una cierta aventura científica.**

 **Cap. 4: Un nuevo inquilino y mil locuras por pasar!**

_mucho gusto en conocerlas! Soy un viejo amigo de Touma! Espero puedan recibirme por unos días en lo que arreglo unos inconvenientes personales que giran alrededor de mi persona. Por favor…estoy bajo su cuidado-saludo el pelirrojo agachándose educadamente ante Index y la pequeña Othinus, quienes agradecieron enormemente la cortesía de aquel muchacho.

El dueño del departamento por su parte simplemente maldecía su suerte en una esquina comenzando a considerar que quizás en algún futuro debería de considerar la idea de dirigir un hotel o algo así, puesto que hasta parecía un "imán de gorrones".

_Oh! Mucho gusto! Yo soy Index Librorum Prohibitorum, soy inglesa y vivo y como en la casa de Touma! Espero que seamos amigos!-saludo felizmente la hermana sin mediar palabras.

_uhn….pareces ser un humano muy considerado y educado…solo por esa razón te bendeciré con mi benevolencia y dejare que te hospedes el tiempo que necesites…-hablo la pequeña Hada con tono solemne.

El joven "polizonte" sonrió con ganas y agradeció sus palabras galantemente.

_Muchas gracias! Estaré eternamente agradecido!

El azabache por su lado simplemente suspiro profundamente resignado. Bueno, donde caben tres, tal vez quepan cuatro.

_Muy bien…Muy bien…ahora que ya está decidido que te quedas..-se acerco a ellos-podrías al menos presentarte a ellas dos…?-a decir verdad, lo decía porque tampoco lo recordaba y sería bueno saber el nombre de su nuevo inquilino.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente mientras se ponía de pie, como si se preparara para el mejor acto de su vida.

_cierto! Que descortesía de mi parte! Mi nombre es….-hizo una sospechosa pausa-..unh…Yamada…..?-tanteo con duda mientras el desafortunado lo miraba casi escéptico.

_por que esta escena me es familiar….?-entrecerró los ojos recordando un anime de la temporada anterior que incluía tsunderes súper peligrosas y lolis oneesan.

_t-tu imaginación sempai! Imaginación!-reclamo el menor algo nervioso, pero aun así convincente para las chicas del lado de la magia.

_vaya! Yamada-san entonces, cierto? Es un gusto! Ahora seremos amigos también!-sonrió la peliplata quien al acercarse para saludarlo con las manos se le quedo mirando fijamente por un instante, incomodándolo-uhn…que raro….

Kamijou no lo paso por alto mientras se dirigía a cocinar algo.

_que pasa Index…?

_Nada…es solo que…-se acerco más a "Yamada" quien retrocedió un par de pasos por su cercanía.

_e-etto…p-pasa algo…? N-no me gusta la cercanía…-balbuceo el joven intentando no mirarla de frente a pesar de no haberse sacado aun sus gafas de sol.

_no es nada, solo que…me pareces familiar….-comento la hermana decidiendo dejar el asunto por la paz para luego finalmente ir donde el "cocinero" a ver si podía ya probar algo.

Eso sin duda alivio mucho al muchacho, cosa que no paso desapercibido para la ex – diosa.

Aquí pasaba algo raro.

++++Con Accelerator+++++

El joven nro 1 descansaba aburridamente sobre el sofá, mientras la pequeña jugaba videojuegos online con las demás sister a través de la red sin que él le prestara mucha atención. Si era franco, no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba Worst, pero era un hecho que aun no salió del departamento, así que quizás estaba por allí planeando como trolearlo. De nuevo.

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos mientras oía una puerta abrirse.

_estoy en casa-jan!-saludo la anti skill mientras se adentraba a su hogar y notando como nadie ni se molestaba en siquiera saludar. Rio por lo bajo.

Esos "vagos" no cambiaban nunca.

_Bueno, ya que nadie se anima a siquiera saludar, comenzare a preparar la cena…-apenas dijo todo vio como el adolescente se ponía de pie estirándose levemente-uhn?...Accelerator…no me digas que me ayudaras a cocinar-jan?

El nombrado le regalo una mirada acida.

_quieres morir…?

_no creo que cocines tan mal…

_cállate!-gruño comenzando a prepararse para irse. No tenía tiempo para las bromas absurdas de Yomikawa-tengo que salir un momento…tú te encargas de las mocosas…

La adulta arqueo una ceja preocupada. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa aptitud que siempre le preocupaba de Accelerator, el deseo que intentar hacer todo solo sin pedir ayuda.

_de que se trata esta vez…?-se animo a preguntar pero el solo se colocaba los zapatos sin responder-no me puede decir-jan?

El peli blanco suspiro.

_esto…no es una carga tuya…sino mía…déjame hacerme cargo de esto…-gruño ya listo para irse. No quería volver involucrarla de ningún modo.

Los recuerdos de su enfrentamiento a Kakine Teitoku aun estaban frescos, así como la imagen de la profesora siendo atravesada antes sus ojos.

No quería ver algo así otra vez.

Pero ella simplemente no lo veía así.

_no tiene que ser solo tuya! Yo puedo ayudar, confía en mí al menos por una vez-jan!-para ella no tenía sentido ni consideraba justo que alguien que aun era un niño ante sus ojos cargara con todo.

Por un instante creyó que lo había convencido cuando detuvo sus pasos, pero solo lo hizo para decirle una última cosa.

_...solo…no dejes que las mocosas se metan en laos…-pidió con el tono más amable que podía dar, para luego simplemente irse. Incluso se vio forzado a usar su habilidad para alejarse aun mas rápido.

No quería arriesgarse a que lo intentara seguir. Para él, ya era más que suficiente que cuidara a las clones.

Ahora…lo que seguía solo era asunto suyo.

"veamos…a que instituto científico aun no he visitado….?"

Sería una noche…muy agitada.

++++Con Mikoto+++++

El día para ella había pasado volando. Junto a Santen, Uiharu y Kuroko habían ido de compras, era una salida que habían planeado hace tiempo y la había esperado con ansias, sin embargo no la había disfrutado como imaginaba.

En su mente a pesar de las sonrisas y expresiones despreocupadas que mostro durante todo el día, solo vagan pensamientos y recuerdos relacionados a ese horrible experimento. A veces aun las pesadillas le aquejaban.

La sola idea de que algo así volviese a suceder le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ahora que estaba sola en su habitación en lo que su kohai terminaba de ducharse no pudo contenerse de volver a revisar la información que había ocultado en aquel viejo ojo de peluche, al igual que su máscara de gekota.

"de nuevo…volveré a lo mismo…?" se preguntó suspirando. Por ellas, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

No permitiría el renacer de aquella pesadilla.

++++Nuevamente con "Yamada"/ 02:00 hs.+++++

Supuestamente dormido en la tina (mientras el pobre de Touma le todo probar en la alfombra del baño) un joven de falsos cabellos rojizos se removía cubierto en sudor y con una expresión aterrada, despertando abruptamente mientras se golpea con la llave de la tina.

_ah..auhn!-se cubrió la boca esperando no haber despertado a nadie mientras se intentaba tranquilizar.

"tranquilo…s-solo es un tonto sueño…n-no significa nada…"pensó en busca de algo de paz mientras se levantaba para ir a tomar aire o mirar las estrellas desde el balcón.

Sin embargo, alguien mas etsaba despierta también.

_vaya, vaya…Yamada-san no puede dormir…? Si es que te llamas así…-comenzó a hablar repentinamente la pequeña mientras reposaba cómodamente en una caja improvisada echa de una caja de fósforos y unas cuantas telas y algodones, lo que vagamente ayudaba a que luciera como una cama.

El chico le miro por unos instantes tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. No esperaba en lo mas mínimo que alguien se diera cuenta.

_por qué dices eso…?-pregunta tratando de no hablar muy fuerte. No quería que nadie mas escuchara.

_digamos que mi existencia…va mas allá de la comprensión humana…-hablo sin entrar en muchos detalles. Lo claro allí era que ella obviamente no era humana (eso lo supo cuando vio que apenas media una mano) pero…el tampoco lo era en realidad….

_ya veo….

_no pareces sorprendido..-sin duda eso le llamo la atención, pero confirmaba sus sospechas.

Este chico…no era un humano. O al menos no era como los humanos ordinarios de esa ciudad. Tenía algo que lo separaba del resto de las creaciones de los dioses.

_en esta ciudad…ya nada puede sorprenderme…-respondió con simpleza, a lo que la rubia solo rio levemente.

_mira…no se qué tramas ni por qué insististe en quedarte, pero creo que realmente has dicho la verdad en algunas cosas mientras las otras aun las mantienes ocultas…

El pelirrojo le miro curioso.

_Othinus-san…no me delatara?-ladea la cabeza casi resignado.

_No…-desvió la mirada a la luz de la luna-…presiento que lo que a Kamijou Touma le espera en su futuro no será bueno y necesita ir madurando…lo que tu provocaras a partir de ahora en su vida…sin duda servirá para eso…

El chico solo bajo la mirada. No le importaba que técnicamente fuese usado por aquella persona, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser solo una marioneta de los demás.

_pero eso si…si intentas lastimarlo, no será necesario decir que tu destino estará aun más marcado de lo que ya esta, cierto?

Rio ante esas palabras. No le sorprendía aquella amenaza, sabia mejor que nadie que aquel muchacho desafortunado por razones absurdas atraía muchas personas que harían lo que fuera por él. Si esa pequeña hada no hubiese sido así, hasta se hubiese decepcionado.

_descuida…no busco eso…-suspiro mirando el cielo distraídamente mientras sus ojos perdían la despreocupación usual, cambiando a un aspecto más…frio-…Kamijou Touma…no me sirve muerto…

La rubia entrecerró el ojos analizándolo lo mejor que podía. Ese ser no entraba completamente en los parámetros normales, sin embargo, eso no lo convertía en un enemigo, pero tampoco en un aliado.

Lo vigilaría, pero por ahora, se mantendría al margen

Porque el destino de aquella persona que se hacía llamar "Yamada" ya estaba más que escrito y de algún modo termino enredándose junto al de su amado azabache.

Lo único que podía hacer, era esperar que todo saliera bien para todos.

"que sea lo que los dioses deseen…"ese fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a intentar dormir.

Ya después sabría lo que sería de aquel que niega el poder de dios y aquel…"que no existe en el mundo de dios."

 **Notas finales: si! Al fin volví! (perdón por la tardanza u.u) espero disfruten el capi y puedan dejarme sus opiniones (me ayudan a mejorar bastante n.n) pero aun así aprecio mucho también a quienes me leen y dan favoritos! Gracias!**

 **Aclaraciones: el "anime" que menciona Touma es Working y de ahí que le parezca familiar el asunto de "Yamada" (si vieron la serie entenderán la broma xD) aunque ya de por si aclaro, que ese no es el verdadero nombre de este "amigo" de Touma. Otra cosa, la razón por la cual Othinus si se dio cuenta me pareció simple, es decir, es una diosa (o lo fue?) así que pienso que para ella debe ser fácil saber cuando un humano miente, por eso digamos que ella si sabe que todo esto es una farsa pero no dice nada porque piensa que los sucesos que vendrán ayudaran en cierta forma a Touma. También deje varias pistas sobre quien o que podría ser "yamada" o "informante-chan". Espero puedan ir entendiéndolo n.n**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo hago esto por simple diversión.**

 **Una cierta aventura científica.**

 **Cap. 5: Cosas del pasado.**

Con cierta pereza y dolor en la espalda, aquel joven de preparatoria conocido como Kamijou Touma se levanto listo para preparar el desayuno antes de que sus "inquilinos" también se levantaran exigiendo como siempre el desayuno.

Sin duda ser "amo de cocina" era un trabajo difícil y madrugador.

Rascándose la cabeza y conteniendo bostezos se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con una extraña sorpresa.

_uh?...que haces despierto?-pregunto sorprendido y mirando extrañado al chico.

_oh! Nunca has oído eso de "al que madruga dios le ayuda"? bueno, yo solo quería comprobar si era verdad, pero si tu acostumbras hacerlo y tu vida sigue tan triste como siempre, considerare que quizás es mala idea…-comento con una sonrisa aquel chiquillo que desde hacia unas horas prácticamente se había instalado también en su apartamento y que como siempre, lo sorprendía con alguna cosa rara.

_no eres nada lindo…-se quejo el chico de cabellos erizados. Era oficial, ese tal "Yamada" era por demás la "visita" más grosera que había tenido. Y lo que era peor, ni el mismo entendía porque seguía aguantándolo.

_gracias, tu también me caes bien…-respondió como si nada el menor continuando con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Touma decidió simplemente rendirse a tener una conversación coherente y amena con el chico, tratando de ignorarlo en lo que se disponía a preparar el desayuno. Quizás con comida se les pasaría ese raro ambiente que formaba la presencia del pelirrojo.

Este por su parte le miro de rejo a través de su flequillo en lo que continuaba lo suyo, ignorando olímpicamente a las chicas que aun dormían cómodamente a pocos metros de ambos. No podía evitar cierta curiosidad en las actividades del nivel 0.

_vas a cocinar…?

_así es…quieres ayudar…?-pregunto con tranquilidad en lo que buscaba lo que necesitaría para preparar quizás…bolas de arroz? Cuando se percato que no recibiría respuesta, volteo a verlo extrañado, encontrándose con la mirada de desdén del chico.

_te ayudaría con gusto, pero dudo mucho que mi mejor obsequio de agradecimiento por el hospedaje sea una intoxicación masiva…-murmuro sin cambiar la expresión.

Touma ya no supo si era correcto reírse o no.

_nadie puede cocinar tan mal…

_se nota que me has olvidado…-suspiró con pesadez y sin haber medido sus palabras. Cuando se había dado cuenta, ya lo había dicho y el azabache lo miraba sorprendido y con obvias ganas de preguntar.-q-quiero decir…y-yo…tengo que terminar esto!-chillo volviendo a lo que hacía nerviosamente, causándole cierta gracia al ahora cocinero.

Está bien, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar por la paz, pero ya después preguntaría.

_bien, como quieras…por cierto, que estás haciendo?-lo único que veía era al chiquillo intentar pegar lo que parecían unas viejas cajitas de fósforos y naipes para hacer una especie de casita deforme.

El pelirrojo se removió incómodamente.

_te soy sincero…hace media hora que ni yo mismo se…-sus habilidades con las manos simplemente eran nulas.

Sin duda eso de mantener a la pequeña hadita callada le costaría más caro de lo que parecía.

++++Con Accelerator++++

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie (especialmente a las mocosas o a Yomikawa) intentaba entrar al departamento y encerrarse en su habitación.

Había sido una pésima noche sin muchos resultados. Nadie sabía nada del experimento o si lo sabían, eran suicidas al no querer decírselo.

No podía más. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, y lo único que realmente ansiaba era aquellas suaves almohadas y cálidas mantas que lo esperaban.

El cansancio era tanto, que en un momento de somnolencia y torpeza, tropezó con el bastón en la alfombra, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Ya se había resignado al posible golpe en la nariz contra el piso cuando un par de brazos lo sostuvieron con fuerza de la cintura, salvándolo.

No tuvo que siquiera levantar la mirada para saber quién era. Esos par de "bultos" los reconocería en donde fuera (para su mala suerte, no quería saber cómo).

_vaya…vaya…crees que estas son horas de llegar-jan…?-escuchó la voz de regaño maternal de la anti skill quien más que molesta, le miraba algo compadecida de su pésimo estado.

El albino no dijo nada, mas desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua. Podía tomar eso como un "que me importa" de su parte.

En otra situación probablemente lo más sensato sería preguntarle que le había pasado y muchas cosas más, sin embargo el cansancio extremo era más que visible en la rojiza mirada del nro 1, así como el hecho de que este se apoyaba completamente por ella, cabeceando y conteniendo bostezos.

Sonrió maternalmente. Si estaba así, difícilmente se podría enfadar con ese tonto.

Sin decir más, lo ayudo a llegar hasta la cama. El peliblanco no opuso resistencia alguna prácticamente arrastrando los pies y dejando atrás su bastón. No tenía ni las ganas ni las energías para decir nada.

_sabes? Te prepararía un baño caliente para descansar mejor, pero como te vez, eres capaz de dormirte en la tina y no te gusta la idea de recibir ayuda-jan-comento con una leve sonrisa en lo que el menor se enredaba bajo las mantas perezosamente, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Ella tenía razón de igual modo, pero no le daría el gusto de una afirmación.

_ya….ya puedes irte…-murmuro dándole la espalda. Le incomodaba un poco su presencia aunque desconocía el porqué. Solo quería dormir tranquilo al menos hasta el medio día.

Yomikawa suspiro pensando que quizás lo consentía demasiado, pero aun así se dispuso a irse. Su turno comenzaría en cualquier momento y estaba algo tarde.

_les diré a las demás que no te molesten, pero no creas que te salvaras de responderme en la tarde, eh?-hablo con aquel tono enérgico de siempre mientras se retiraba.

_aja…lo que digas…-murmuro cerrando los ojos.

_que descanses…-se despidió con una sonrisa maternal.

El nivel 5 solo hizo un gesto con la mano en lo que ella apagaba la luz. Sus sentidos le estaban traicionando por el cansancio y quería que lo dejaran solo antes de que el sueño lo hiciera decir tonterías.

Era una suerte que al menos Yomikawa entendiera eso.

Con un suspiro aliviado fue rindiéndose ante Morfeo mientras algo en su interior se sentía cálido.

Aquella maestra…tal vez no le parecía tan molesta siempre.

++++Con Touma nuevamente++++rato después++++

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban camino a una despensa cercana al departamento del desafortunado héroe comprarse algo de comer.

Por qué motivo? En el caso de Touma, una "Index-zilla" se despertó con mas apetito de lo usual devorándose hasta su desayuno, mientras que con Yamada, por alguna desconocida razón la pequeña diosa le prácticamente ordeno darle su parte, a lo cual sumisamente el pelirrojo acepto, claro no sin antes haber maldecido por lo bajo a la rubia sin ser oído.

Por esos motivos era que la mitad masculina de los inquilinos del departamento Kamijou estaban en busca de algo que llenara sus estómagos. Aun era temprano, así que el erizo no tenia que preocuparse por llegar tarde a clases o algo por el estilo.

Además, de que consideraba que era un buen momento para tratar de hablar con el chico a solas.

_oye…hay algo que quizás debas saber…-comenzó tratando de amortiguar un poco el asunto en cuestión. No quería repetir el mismo error que cometió al no decirle a Index sobre su pérdida de memoria y vivir con mas malentendidos-veras, yo…

_si me vas a decir que no me recuerdas, descuida. Ya lo sé-interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando distraídamente las tiendas al pasar.

_ah sí?…eso es bueno porque…uh?-se quedo en blanco mirándolo asombrado- COMO LO SABIAS?!

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, mientas Yamada solo suspiro.

_creí que te lo dije cuando la anti skill estaba conmigo…-se lo había dado a entender bajo amenazas pero creyó que había sido muy claro. Quizás debía bajar su nivel de dicción a un más adecuado para Touma.

El puercoespín le miro dudoso pero recordando.

_ahora que lo mencionas…

_no tienes remedio-se golpeo la frente riendo un poco-no has cambiado nada Kamijou-senpai….

Por alguna razón, el joven desafortunado sintió cierta nostalgia con esa palabra.

_senpai?

_eres mayor que yo…al menos en eso debo fingir respeto…-bromeo adelantándose mientras sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos con gafas-dime…te gustaría saber cómo nos conocimos?

Touma dudo si responder, pues sabía de la posibilidad de ser engañado pero, no tenía más opción. Además tenía cierta curiosidad por esa persona tan singular que apareció tan repentinamente en si vida. Cuando algo así sucedía, era porque algo malo se avecinaba.

_ilumíname…

El pelirrojo pareció dudar mientras dirigió sus ojos al cielo y toco su cuello por reflejo.

_pues…todo comenzó en un callejón….

 **++++Flash Back++++**

 _En una esquina oscura, "Yamada" se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras una gorra deportiva ocultaba sus cabellos así como su expresión._

 _No parecía prestar en lo mas mínimo que a su alrededor algunos sujetos sospechosos comenzaban a acercársele, quizás con la intención de robar o algo peor._

 _Realmente no le importaba. Se sentía de la manera más miserable posible y solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder ver a "una persona"._

 _Lo que le pasara….hacía tiempo que ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo._

 __oye…oniisan, no te gustaría venir a jugar un rato?_

 __y si nos prestas tu dinero mejor, jejeje_

 __oye! Porque nos ignoras?!_

 _Los oía burlarse sin verlos, esperando el momento en que intentaran forcejear. No les tenía miedo, de hecho esperaba con ansias que intentaran lastimarlo, deseando que le dieran algo de oscura diversión para su ya torcida mente pero…jamás sucedió._

 __oye! Te estaba buscando!-escucho una nueva voz mientras notaba que le tomaban de un brazo, tomándolo de sorpresa._

 _Levanto sus ojos topándose con alguien que no había visto nunca antes. Un chico algo mayor que él, cabellos de erizo y una expresión nerviosa mientras intentaba sacarlo de allí fingiendo conocerlo o algo similar, no le prestó demasiada atención._

 _Solo una cosa pasaba por su mente,_

" _por que me estas ayudando?"_

 _Sin embargo, esa solo era la primera de las muchas veces que termino encontrándose con Kamijou Touma._

 **++++fin de flash back+++++**

_oh! Recuerdo que esa vez igual nos persiguieron pero no fue tan difícil perderlos…quien diría que ibas a arriesgarte tanto por alguien que ni conoces…-rio divertido en lo que Touma solo podía creer que quizás su yo con recuerdos no era tan diferente a su yo actual- lo único que pude pensar de ti era que, o que estabas loco o idiota, o que quizás necesitabas algún pasatiempo menos suicida o una novia!

_con mi suerte crees que tendría algo así…?-murmura algo deprimido por su triste situación en lo que el pelirrojo solo niega con la cabeza.

_la única mala suerte que te he visto es que eres muy ciego sin duda alguna…-murmura resignado. Touma seguía siendo tan ciego como un topo como para notar que en realidad era muy popular con las chicas-vives con dos chicas bonitas y aun te quejas? Yo pensaba que algo así era bueno…

_que viva con ellas no significa que tengamos algo?!-chillo casi jalándose los cabellos de frustración.

_no te entiendo…por qué no intentas? La inglesa parece linda….la rubia también, diría que hasta te idolatran por la forma en que te miran…-comenta de lo más relajado.

_si fuera tan fácil crees que mi lema seria "que desgracia"?-le mira con cara sufrida-además, no te das cuenta lo pequeñas que son?

Yamada solo suspiro.

_espero que me estés hablando de la altura, porque en edad no noto mucha diferencia…-respondió recordando que al mayor parecían gustarle más las "oneesan"-yo creo que tu y la rubia se verían bien, lo del tamaño se puede reparar…para algo vives en una ciudad llena de cosas tecnológicas y demás…si logran que un cigoto se transforme en adolescente en 14 días, porque no podrían lograr lo mismo con ella…-comento con un ligero toque odioso y casi rencoroso que paso desapercibido para el azabache.

El joven desafortunado no pudo más que suspira ante lo "ingenuo" que realmente era su compañero. No estaba hablando precisamente sobre la altura cuando dijo eso ni tampoco la edad.

_bueno…no puedo esperar mucho de ti…no pareces con mucha experiencia…-balbuceo con expresión seria mientras se adelantaba un poco ante la mirada indignada del menor.

_podría decir lo mismo de ti! Además, para que sepas tengo novia!-chillo molesto sin medir sus palabras hasta que ya era muy tarde-n-no…y-yo no quise….

Antes de terminar de decirlo los ojos azules del mayor se posaron sobre el sorprendido.

_n-novia!?

Yamada se lamento internamente. No le gustaba hablar de sí mismo o su vida; especialmente en su actual situación.

Sentía como si algo o alguien los vigilara.

_o-olvídalo! No pienso discutir sobre eso con un solterón! Se lo miserable que serias si solo hablara sobre eso! Siéntete afortunado por mi misericordia!-le señalo casi profético.

_que parte de esa frase muestra misericordia?!

Siguieron su discusión ignorando que comenzaban a llamar la atención por lo tonto que se iba tornando su conversación, al mismo tiempo que estratégicamente el pelirrojo lograba que hubiera muchas miradas y personas cerca suyo.

"muy bien….al menos así no nos atacaran…por ahora…"piensa mirando por un instante a su alrededor mientras fingía querer continuar con su parloteo inútilmente.

Esperaba que funcionara por ahora.

++++No muy lejos de allí++++

Item vigilaba a lo lejos a su objetivo con unos binoculares esperando las órdenes de cierta nivel 5 con problemas de carácter.

_Mugino, ya podemos super-atacar?

_esperemos un poco más….recuerda que nos pidieron ser muy discretos si querían el bono extra-respondió la chica sonriendo divertida.

En pocas horas comenzarían las calles dejarían de estar tan abarrotadas y podrían hacerlo.

A su lado, una azabache, una castaña y un rubio que no entendía bien que pasaba o a quien buscaban, asintieron.

Solo era cuestión de esperar y la cabeza de uno de sus objetivos seria suya.

++++En la entrada de ciudad academia++++

Tsuchimikado Motoharu miraba sentado frente a un restaurante a lo lejos a cierta figura pequeña ingresar a la ciudad.

_oh! Así que esa es quien se roba los sueños de mi querido kohai…-comenta sorprendido-quien diría que sería de "ese tipo de gustos"…-rio divertido.

Investigando un poco sobre lo que "Informante-chan" les había avisado, le llego la información de que alguien importante para este llegaría inesperadamente a la ciudad y esperaba poder interceptar a esa persona antes que los altos mandos.

Una guerra interna amenazaba por comenzar y debía asegurar sus cartas.

Mientras, no muy lejos de él, una pequeña de cabellos negros y vestido de goth loli buscaba ansiosa con su teléfono en manos.

Esta vez no se regresaría sola a su hogar, se lo llevaría también.

_vengo por ti…Shiro-chan…!

Sin duda, esto apenas iniciaba.

 **Notas finales: si! Al fin regrese! Perdón la tardanza pero creí que nadie seguía el fic y me deprimí pero veo que no es así por lo que lo continuare más seguido! Promesa!**

 **También aquí les dejo una descripción de cómo se ve mi personaje occ:**

 **Nombre: "Yamada" (no es su nombre real)**

 **Edad: 16 (en apariencia, es ridículamente más joven)**

 **Apariencia: usualmente está usando su disfraz, ósea la peluca pelirroja (su cabello es de otro color), lleva gafas de sol (sus ojos son carmín en realidad), apariencia delgada casi femenina, piel pálida y que se quema con facilidad, usa ropa normalmente ajustada como jeans desgastados, zapatos deportivos y una campera con capucha, a veces incluye bufandas, aun con el calor.**

 **Es el único que explicare por ahora, espero que de a poco entiendan de que o quien se trata n.n**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, tan solo hago esto por diversión xD solo yamada-informante-chan es mío .3.**

 **Advertencias?: locura…momentos occ del occ (?) y bullying a Touma…nada serio xD**

 **Una cierta aventura científica.**

 **Cap. 6: Cuidados, perseguidos y manipulados!**

Con cierta preocupación la anti skill posaba su mano sobre la frente de un todavía dormido Accelerator, quien lucía un fuerte tono carmín en las mejillas, clara señal de una fiebre leve.

Apenas solo unos pocos minutos ella había regresado de su turno solo para comer antes de ir a sus clases, pero al ser informada por la científica por teléfono que el nro. 1 no había despertado aun, había considerado la posibilidad de ir ella misma a despertar a ese vago, sin embargo terminó por descartarlo cuando lo encontró todo sudoroso y con alta fiebre.

Al parecer las secuelas de varios días con altos niveles de estrés, pésima alimentación real (si, el café negro no era considerado un alimento real) y pocas horas de sueño nocturno terminaron cobrándole factura.

Ni siquiera él era libre ello.

La profesora suspiro mientras consideraba si era o no necesario llamar a un médico o no, al mismo tiempo que ideaba una forma fácil de entender para explicarle a Last Order que el albino estaba bien. O al menos, lo estaría en unos días más.

La pequeña la había recibido llorosamente alegando que el nro. 1 no se había movido de la cama incluso cuando literalmente salto sobre él, apenas respondiendo con un leve quejido, lo cual realmente la asusto. Y por si no fuera poco, Worst en lugar de ayudar, tan solo se fue sin hacerles mucho caso.

Y en cuanto a Yoshikawa…bueno, ella estaba fuera de casa desde hacía unos días gracias a un congreso. Se entero de todo para avisarle porque la niña la había contactado a través de una de las sisters.

Sonrió un poco. Todos los habitantes de aquel departamento eran únicos a su manera, pero sin duda cierto joven de cabellos blancos se llevaba el premio gordo.

_eres un caso perdido…-rio levemente mientras arropaba mejor al adolescente con una manta más ligera y encendía el acondicionador de aire a una temperatura razonable.

Coloco un pañuelo apenas húmedo sobre su frente cuidando no despertarlo aun. Al ver la hora vio que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para prepara algo de comer. Y quien sabe, quizás sería buena idea llamar a la secundaria para avisar que no iría por hoy.

Tenía…prioridades más importantes por ahora.

Además, hacia cuanto que no se quedaba en casa a cuidar de esos "niños"?

 **+++++Touma+++++**

Un chico de cabellos puntiagudos y excesiva mala suerte corría por su vida esquivando lo que parecían unos rayos sumamente letales hacia su persona apenas salvándose por su brazo derecho, mientras jalaba con su mano libre al pelirrojo quien apenas era capaz de seguir su apresurado paso.

_e-espera! Sempai! No tan rápido! Mi actividad física es nula! Suéltame!-chillaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado.

_a donde creen que van?! Se prometen quedarse quietos y no pedir clemencia, quizás no les duela tanto cuando los atrape…-amenazo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa que los hizo aumentar el paso.

No era que realmente Yamada fuese incapaz de correr por sí solo y salir ileso (de hecho, era muy fácil si usaba su habilidad) pero había un pequeño problema: la mano con la cual Touma lo andaba jaloneando era precisamente aquella que neutralizaba toda su habilidad esper, por lo que no solo no podían defenderse de la ola atómica de aquella loca sino tampoco tendrían oportunidad alguna de lograr nada al ritmo que iban, estaban al borde ser acorralados.

_deja de quejarte Yamada! No ves que estamos al borde de ser refritos! Waa!-por poco y esa cosa casi les da, de no haber girado a tiempo.

_claro que lo sé! Por eso sueltameeee!

Y se preguntaran, como es que este par termino en semejante situación? Pues todo iba bien hasta que a cierto azabache al ver que la hora corría y podría llegar tarde a su clase se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de tomar un atajo por algunos callejones poco concurridos. Obviamente el menor no pudo detenerlo u objetar por andar de distraído en busca de la ubicación de quienes sean que lo seguían.

Para "fortuna" para ambos, no tardaron en averiguarlo, cuando la líder de ITEM, Mugino Shizuri los acorralo antes de poder salir y terminaron en envueltos en todo ese lio.

Y por si tener a una persona como la 4ta más fuerte no fuese lo suficientemente malo…

_ja! Los súper encontré!-exclamo otra chica cerrándoles otra salida por lo que nuevamente chillaron y dieron otra vuelta más.

…no estaba sola….

_agh!…los perdí de nuevo…-se quejo la chica, una castaña y bajita, mejor conocida como Kinuhata Saia. Saco su teléfono sin ansias por cansarse persiguiéndolos-…Takitsubo! Dime a donde se dirigen súper rápido!

Ya ni sabían a donde rayos se estaban dirigiendo, aquellos callejones simplemente parecían un laberinto.

_waaaa! No lo entiendo! Porque nos están siguiendo?!-gruño el desafortunado joven. Estaba seguro que aun era muy temprano para ser perseguido por alguna organización del mal de la ciudad o sectas mágicas o lo que sea!-ni siquiera estoy del todo seguro de quienes son!

_y yo que sé!-fingió demencia. El sabía perfectamente que se trataban de ITEM, aquel fastidioso grupo de mercenarios que creyó destruido meses atrás pero que parecían haber vuelto a las andadas de nuevo.

Maldijo su suerte. Si eran ellas, no era un misterio de quien las estaba ayudando a encontrarlos. No había manera de sacarse al AIM Stalker de encima!

"debemos encontrar a esa tipa y detenerla! Una vez que no exista forma de rastrearnos, ser más fácil escapar…por ahora…"pensó buscando alguna excusa para separarse. No podía actuar con Touma estorbándole.

Sabía perfectamente que la única razón por la cual esa maldita mujer podía encontrarlo era porque aun estaban juntos. Separados, sería incapaz de saber donde se encontraba el azabache. Al menos en algo bueno lo ayudaría esa mano suya.

_sempai! Debemos separarnos!-sugirió mientras se escondían dentro de un viejo edificio.

_que?! Estás loco! No sabemos qué demonios quieren! Es más seguro así…-gruño el azabache. Reconocía que era una buena idea pero no estaba del todo seguro de dejar al pelirrojo solo.

Este gruño hablándole en susurros. Oían pasos acercarse.

_ese no es el punto…si no separamos será más rápido despistarlas…confía en mí, si?-pidió mirándolo con seriedad.

Por un instante, el portador del Imaginer Breaker realmente sintió que hablaba enserio.

_está bien…donde nos encontraremos después…?

Yamada lo pensó bien. Debía ser un lugar donde Touma definitivamente tuviese ventaja sobre Mugino en caso de que lo siguiera. Bueno, con esa mano derecha cualquier lugar estaría bien.

Además de que existía la enorme posibilidad de que el mayor pudiese escapar mucho mejor ahora que no estarían juntos.

Sonrió. Tenía una idea.

_Ve a la azotea del edificio de al lado-señaló vagamente. Tenía en mente de que en caso de que algo saliera mal, sería más fácil escapar desde allí-no me mires así…tengo una buena idea…solo…confía en mi sempai….

Mugino no podía volar precisamente ni tampoco ninguna de sus compañeras, de hecho lo máximo que milagrosamente podrían seguirle el paso, no alcanzaría lo suficiente.

"si pude escapar de los "perros" de aquellos científicos, ellas no serán un problema ahora…"

_Está bien…te veré allí…-dijo el mayor antes de aprovechar un instante para adelantarse.

Una vez solo el pelirrojo aseguro su inseparable mochila. Debía hacer algo antes de que esa "acosadora" diera con su ubicación.

Saco la tablet un momento mientras sonreía divertido. Ellas…se estaban comunicando por celulares cierto?

"ahora…dime donde estas Takitsubo…"

No tardaría en encontrarla…además, de que al parecer no estaba del todo sola.

Daba igual, se encargaría como siempre de borrar a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

Eso sí, debía darse prisa antes de tenerlas a todas encima.

 **++++cierto centro de Investigación++++**

Una mujer de cabellos azules atados en un par de coletas, estatura baja, ojos del mismo tono y usando un vestido loli rosa con bolados rosas y bata blanca encima, esperaba sentada en su oficina mirando desde su ventana la amplia ciudad. Una vista maravillosa sin duda.

_Erika-sama….-escucho a alguien entrar a su oficina, mas no volteo a verla-ITEM ya comenzó sus movimientos…

_si…ya lo note…-sonrió enigmáticamente notando a muy lejos de allí, un poco de tumulto entre la multitud y alguna pequeña explosión en un viejo edificio-…se nota que saben como "no llamar la atención"….

_Erika-sama…dejara que ellas actúen por su cuenta….?-pregunto la persona que había ingresado.

_algo así…"ella"…esta lista para salir?-pregunto pensando en cierto informante al que sin duda, la sorpresa que le tenía guardada no le gustaría.

_cuando usted ordene…

_ya veo…en ese caso…deja que se encargue de Accelerator ….y de la Railgun….también…más adelante…..-hizo un gesto con la mano-…que Item me traiga a ese par nada mas…págales mas si hace falta o se pone demasiado curiosas…

_entendido Erika-sama…-y sin más, esa persona se retiro sin más.

Erika sonrió mirando curiosa hacia la nada. Realmente, si era franca, lo de conseguir la cabeza de Kamijou Touma o Accelerator no era más que una forma de atraer a su verdadero objetivo.

Luego de haber caído en la trampa con aquella información falsa, suponía que su "querida marioneta" perdería los estribos y se dejaría llevar por sus emociones como siempre, sin pensar como realmente debería hacer un informante.

Rio divertida. Por más que siguiera escapando de sus manos, el no se había dado cuenta que aun bailaba bajo sus órdenes y juegos.

Como la marioneta que era.

_muy pronto jugaremos otra vez…-murmuro relamiéndose los labios.

 **+++++Habitación de máxima seguridad/cierto centro de investigación++++**

En una habitación completamente blanca y oscura, una chica de apariencia joven y largos cabellos castaño abría sus ojos. A su lado la maquina que la mantenía viva y dormida parecía estar apagándose.

Con curiosidad comenzó a sentarse mientras una figura misteriosa, quien había ido a hablar con Erika, le esperaba con paciencia y algunas prendas.

_Erika-sama…necesita que actúes…-le paso las prendas y unas fotos-allí están tus objetivos…te daré los detalles en el camino….

La recién despertada joven miro las fotos sintiendo que ya había visto a esa persona antes solo que…no recordaba quien era o como…cuando mas trataba…mas en blanco se ponía su mente.

_no pierdas tu tiempo…date prisa y vístete!

Asintió levemente. No sabía quién era o porque, pero estaba segura que debía obedecer lo que le pidieran sin importar que.

Como si…la hubiesen programado así.

Sin más comenzó a vestirse. Su primera misión en mucho tiempo, al fin comenzaría.

 **++++Kamijou Touma++++**

"qué raro…" pensó un confundido azabache. Desde hacía un rato, luego de perder totalmente a aquella chica pelirroja que desconocía, notaba que ya no lo seguía. De hecho, la vio la claramente buscarlo al azar, aunque igualmente peligrosa.

No dio mucha importancia al asunto considerando que era su oportunidad de tratar de ir al punto de reencuentro con Yamada, pero al salir por uno de los callejones vio algo que lo preocupo.

"qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota?!"

Y en efecto, desde allí podía ver claramente que contrario al acuerdo al que habían llegado, el menor subía al edificio contrario trepando por algunas tuberías viejas y acondicionadores de aire con suma destreza hacia la cima.

A pesar de que algo en el le advertía de que no era buena idea seguirlo, suspiro siguiéndole el paso al descubrir que unas escaleras cercanas también lo ayudarían a llegar hasta a el.

Sin duda, podría presentir que aquel pelirrojo significaría muchos problemas a su alrededor, pero a estas alturas, ya no importaba.

 **++++Yamada+++++**

Una chica de cabellos negros hablaba con sus compañeras acerca de la ubicación de sus "presas" mientras un chico rubio, su amado novio vigilaba por si alguien se acercaba hacia ellos.

Su nombre era Takitsubo Rikou, conocida como AIM Stalker, y Hamazura Shiage, su actual pareja y el más desafortunado de su equipo por decirlo de alguna manera.

_Rikou…estás segura de que aquí estaremos bien? Tengo un mal presentimiento…-hablo nerviosamente el chico mientras se asomaba hacia el callejón sin notar que realmente debía atender el lado contrario.

Si era franco, ni siquiera le habían avisado a quienes debían atrapar pero…prefirió no saberlo.

Su novia por su parte estaba muy concentrada en enviarles la ubicación a Saia y Mugino como para prestar atención. Tenía serios problemas para ver a uno de ellos y eso comenzaba a frustrarla un poco, pero prefería dar por sentado que estaban juntos.

_aquí Rikou!...la ubicación actual es… unmgh!-sintió como alguien la sostenía con mucha fuerza del cuello dejando caer su teléfono al suelo.

_ _eh?! Que pasa Takitsubo?! Responde…que pan…?!-_ Antes de poder terminar de oír la oración de su compañera, su captor de un simple zapatazo destrozo el celular.

_lo siento, la transmisión tuvo que interrumpirse en el último minuto!-hablo el pelirrojo riendo levemente mientras la inmovilizaba desde el cuello.

_oye! Deja a mi novia!-grito Hamazura antes de tratar de asestarle un golpe, el cual, aun cuando el pelirrojo logro esquivar a tiempo, llego a ver como sus lentes de sol salían volando hacia un costado, para luego finalmente mirar hecho furia al nivel cero. Aunque este último, parecía más sorprendido ante el rostro familiar que ocultaban aquellas gafas oscuras-…t-tu…t-te pareces a…!

Pero antes de siquiera terminar de hablar, el pelirrojo soltó a la chica lanzándose contra este y de una patada dejándolo en el suelo sin aire.

Ella lo miro aterrado.

_Shiage!-grito acercándose para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, mientras llamada se agachaba para recoger sus ligeramente rotas gafas de sol.

_eres un completo idiota….sabes? estos eran mis lentes favoritos….-mascullo tratando de ponérselos de nuevo, aunque uno de los cristales estuviera rayado apenas un poco-…y me los vas a tener que reponer…-gruño volteando a verlos con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se tronaba los puños.

Sin embargo cualquier intento de batallar se vio detenido cuando de la nada dos figuras aparecieron, una atacándolo y el otro salvándolo del ataque justo a tiempo.

_s-senpai?...-chillo aterrado por el riesgo de poder haber sido descubierto mientras la otra persona se acercaba a la pareja para ver si estaban bien.

_Rikuo! Hamazura! Están súper bien, no?!-pregunto preocupada la joven castaña. Se había encontrado con su líder, quien furiosa al no poder encontrar aun a cierto chico de cabeza erizada, la envió de regreso asegurando que se encargaría de todo.

_s-si…

_Jefe! Que hace aquí?!-exclamo el rubio sorprendido. Qué rayos estaba pasando y él ni enterado?!

_eh?!...Espera! tu eres….

_que?! Se súper conocen?!

Sin duda, este sí que había sido un muy inesperado reencuentro para algunos, confusión para otros.

 **Notas finales: hola! Si!...al fin regrese! Lo siento en verdad…me había tardado especialmente porque justo cuando me disponía a escribir los capítulos sufrí cortes de luz y demás, fue horrible X.x créanme que trato de actualizar este fic lo más rápido que puedo, pero es que a pesar de tener una idea clara de cómo serán los hechos, me cuesta describirlos del todo, pero prometo no tardarme tanto n.n**

 **Me alegra ver que el fic está siendo recibido! Enserio…sus comentarios realmente me son de mucha ayuda y animo! Gracias!**

 **Y en cuanto al capi, bueno…lo de Accel para mi es creíble y viable porque a mi misma me ha pasado (demasiadas veces x.X) la falta de buen sueño es mortal, aun si tienes mucha cafeína o azúcar en el cuerpo, al final el cansancio solo es mayor. Yo pienso que Accelerator realmente duerme bastante ya que en muchas de sus escenas se lo ve recostado o quejándose de no poder dormir de Last Order xD así que creo que le queda…además me encanta poner a Yomikawa-okasan cuidándolo a veces owo/**

 **Y encanto a lo de Item, bueno creo que solo Hamazura y Kakine saben exactamente quién es Touma xD nunca oí a las otras mencionarlo o algo así. Y sobre Yamada…bueno, es un informante, el técnicamente sabe TODO lo que sucede en ciudad academia (o al menos lo relacionado con la oscuridad de esta)**

 **Si alguien estuvo involucrado en algo sucio, el lo sabrá con detalles, sin duda xD perdón si no puse mucha pelea pero es que escenas así…me salen muy mal xD**

 **Re-subido y corregido! Le agradezco aquella persona que me aviso sobre el poder de rikou y su falta de efecto en Touma, no lo sabía o más bien, lo olvide! Ya corregí el capi! Gracias!**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, esperare con gusto sus comentarios onegai owo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: nadie a excepción de Yamada me pertenece, el resto es de Kamachi-sensei!**

 **Una cierta aventura científica.**

 **Cap. 7: Nuevos aliados.**

Un molesto pelirrojo caminaba ofuscado por los pasillos de un lujoso hotel siguiendo en silencio a su sempai y compañía, sin dejar de ser vigilado atentamente por cierta azabache de Item que simplemente no confiaba en el. Según entendió, los guiaban al "escondite" de un "amigo de confianza" o algo así.

Como termino así? Simple! Había resultado finalmente que Hamazura y Touma se conocían y eran algo remotamente cercano a amigos/compañeros, por lo que cuando se arreglo el supuesto malentendido (que no existió en primer lugar) se ofreció a esconderlos de su "jefa" antes de que se percatara de su presencia.

Incluso aquella chica que poseía un poder "inspirado" en la defensa absoluta del nro. 1 accedió a cubrirlos, claro, no sin antes dejarle en claro al ex miembro de skill out que se la debería y muy grande.

 _Más te vale súper compensarme por esto Hamazura!_

Suspiro con pesadez ignorando a Takitsubo mirando de reojo al otro par. No es que realmente le interesara lo que hablaran (ciertamente, las teorías sobre el tamaño del busto no le fascinaba) sin embargo cuidaba que cierto nivel cero no hablara de mas.

Después de todo, no estaba en sus planes que el idiota de Hamazura lo delatara.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando esos dos le preguntaron algo.

_...oye! te estamos hablando!-se quejaron al mismo tiempo sacándolo de su letargo temporal.

_uh?..q-que..? no les escuche…-rio nerviosamente mirando hacia el techo.

El chico de cabellos erizados hizo una mueca.

_si, ya nos dimos cuenta…

_te preguntábamos algo de suma importancia!-se quejo Shiage desconcertándolo. El chico se tomaba confianzas con facilidad.

Respiro hondo considerando los pro y contra de prestarles atención, finalmente fingiendo interés.

_ok…lo siento…que me preguntaban que era _tan_ importante…?-pregunto casi hastiado.

Ambos chicos sonrieron entre ambos dándole mala espina. Presentía que saldría humillado de esta.

_de acuerdo…dime "Yamada-san"….cuando vez a una chica…-comenzó a hablar el rubio mirando de reojo a su novia algo apenado-…que es lo primero que miras….?

Al de cabellos carmín casi le da algo cuando termina de procesar la pregunta, en lo que la misma Rikou suspira resignada.

Definitivamente, debió solo haberlos ignorado.

 **++++Departamento de Yomikawa++++++**

Una joven castaña observaba tranquila con una especie de telescopio el edificio departamental de profesores del distrito. Según la información que le dieron, su primer objetivo se encontraba viviendo allí.

La orden que le dieron era fácil y clara: debía lograr que le "siguiera". Y para ello, el mejor método era tomar algo para "atraer a su presa".

O al menos así lo describió su superior.

Bueno, realmente no importaba del todo. Lo poco que sabía de su objetivo le dejo más que claro que escoger a al azar al habitante en cuestión que convertiría en carnada era lo mejor. Sea quien fuere, sabía que el numero 1 igual respondería.

Repasando lo que haría se acomodo un poco. Llevaba un uniforme similar al de un anti skill, pero en negro y bien ajustado a su delgado cuerpo. Traía un casco que cubría toda su cara y escondía todo su cabello, haciendo casi imposible poder identificarla.

Tomo de una mochila en la que había traído todo lo que pudiese necesitar, una tablet repasando la información. Según entendió, el nro. 1 vivía allí en compañía de otras 4 mujeres, dos de ellas fuera del perímetro, mientras el resto lo acompañaba en aquel departamento.

Ya había interferido las camparas de seguridad y no había posibles testigos lo suficientemente cerca.

Desde el balcón visible solo se podían divisar a una adulta y a una niña.

_Identificación: Yomikawa Aiho, anti skill y maestra de educación física, 32 años. Identificación: Last Order, clon de Misaka Mikoto y administradora actual de la red Misaka, físicamente 10, cronológicamente poco menos de un año….-repaso en voz alta mientras preparaba lo que parecía una especie de rifle con un proyectil de dudoso contenido-…el objetivo, Accelerator…esta fuera de alcance…buen momento para iniciar la "recolección"-sentencio apuntando sin reparo alguno.

Antes de que las propietarias del lugar pudieran siquiera percatarse, una especie de bomba con somníferos atravesó el cristal de la puerta corrediza del balcón, dejándolas fácilmente imposibilitadas para defenderse en lo que su captora se las arreglaba para moverse hasta su ubicación.

Se aseguraría de que nadie interfiriera en su misión.

 **++++++Tsuchimikado+++++**

Seguía con la vista a la avispada niña quien a pesar de recién llegar a tan moderna ciudad se movía como si hubiese vivido allí toda la vida.

Suspiro con cierta pesadez. Si era sincero, no quería estarla persiguiendo como acosador todo el día, sin embargo, conociendo a su "sociable kohai" probablemente metería la pata y ese pequeño monumento para los lolicones correría cierto riesgo, así que prefirió no arriesgarse.

No lo hacía por Yamada precisamente, sino porque al menos así el grosero informante le debería una y podría cobrársela en algún momento.

Especialmente luego de haber arruinado su "noche de hermanos" con Maika. Aquel idiota no se libraría tan fácilmente.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el joven hibrido no prestó demasiada atención en cuanto la pequeña goth loli, que se había terminado por acercar a cierta chica con flores que lucía la cinta distintiva de Juicio.

_uhm…que sucede…?-hablo dulcemente la joven bajando a su altura.

_disculpe…ha visto a este chico…?-pregunto enseñándole una foto desde su teléfono.

 _Shiro-chan! No escaparas de mi!_

Pensó con decisión marcada en sus ojos. Le daba igual que su "amado" no respondiera ni a los mensajes o llamadas en los últimos días, de que lo encontraba lo encontraba.

 **++++Mikoto++++++**

La Railgun caminaba pesadamente por la ciudad sin nada que hacer. La última semana había sido por demás agotadora, por lo que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. No había absolutamente nada extraño en los centros de investigación que había terminado por revisar. Tampoco nadie sabía algo sobre lo del plan de reinicio; por lo que incluso llego a considerar que quizás todo aquello no era más que una farsa.

Chasqueo la lengua realmente deseando creer aquello, aunque algo dentro de sí le advertía lo contrario.

Suspirando cansadamente miro hacia el cielo en lo que su cabeza se enfocaba en ciertas "hermanitas" suyas.

_lo mejor será…ir a verlas un rato…-murmuro para sí misma mirando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse en naranja.

Otro día terminaba.

 **++++++Yamada+++++++**

Con un fuerte tic en el ojo, el informante miraba con desdén aquella suit de hotel prácticamente destrozada de tanto desorden. Había dulces, frituras, juguetes e incluso prendas de vestir por todas partes.

Touma se sentía al borde de un sincope sin poder resistir al ver tanto desastre, Rikou se sentía avergonzada y Hamazura reía nervioso.

_b-bueno…puedo explicarlo!-hablo nerviosamente-…esto no estaba así cuando salimos! Claro que no…lo que pasa es que…-intento explicarse en lo que era interrumpido por un par de voces provenientes de otra habitación.

_waaaaaaa! Esencialmente! Me has ganado otra vez! No es justo!-chillo una vocecilla infantil y femenina, aparentemente molesta.

_pero…Fremea-san…he hecho exactamente lo que me ha pedido que hiciera…usted dijo que se la pusiera difícil…-respondió una voz suave y tranquila, que no tenia del todo un tinte humano y de pertenencia a alguien mayor y masculino.

Touma abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al reconocer esas voces en lo que al informante casi le daba un ataque al percatarse al fin en donde y con quienes estaban.

_Kakine…? Fremea-chan…?!-exclamo en lo que el rubio iba por los nombrados para presentarlos y explicar su precaria situación.

Para Yamada ya nada era un misterio y solo sentía como el destino ansiaba hacerle pagar sus múltiples faltas de una buena vez.

Estaban en el ex escondite de SCHOOL.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regrese! Espero disfruten del capi! La verdad es que me alegra saber que a pesar de no tener muchos comentarios, sin duda hay muchos lectores. Se los agradezco, aun sin dejar su opinión siento su apoyo y eso vale mucho para mí.**

 **Perdón si los capítulos son algo cortos y la historia va lenta, pero al tener ooc intento no hacerlos muy pesados o aburridos.**

 **Espero disfruten el fic y nos leemos pronto, review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, todo es de Kamachi-sensei. El único mío, aquí es "Yamada" :v**

 **Una cierta aventura científica**

 **Cap. 8: Porque estas ayudándonos?**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba mas confundido que nunca. No entendía en lo absoluto nada de lo que le estaba pasando ni el porqué. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que tan Hamazura como el misterioso Yamada debían saber más de lo que aparentaban, por lo que les pidió hablar a solas en los que Takitsubo estaba junto a Kakine y Fremea un momento.

_Muy bien jefe, que querías hablar…?-pregunto el rubio, curiosamente más relajado que cuando los había traído hasta su escondite.

Yamada por otra parte, simplemente parecía tenso mirando de reojo a todos en la habitación, como si algo le incomodara.

Touma pensó que era un buen momento.

_no lo sé, quizás podrías comenzar por decirme porque tú y tus…ehn…amigas…? Me estaban persiguiendo a mí y a Yamada…?

El skill out pareció algo nervioso y confundido, mientras trataba de rememorar un poco. Si era franco, Mugino no le había dicho muchos detalles pero…

_bueno…a decir verdad yo solo sabía que teníamos que atraparlo a él…-señalo a Yamada-…sabía que tenía otros dos objetivos a buscar pero no que tú eras uno mas jefe…

El desafortunado chico estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, hasta que fue interrumpido por un curioso pelirrojo.

_espera! Dijiste dos? Quien es el otro objetivo…?!-no se esperaba eso. A quien más podrían estar buscando…?

En ello, Hamazura no sabía cómo decirles que no tenía idea, cuando una inexpresiva novia suya se acerco con unos refrescos para los chicos, escuchando su conversación y responde por él.

_Yo sé de quién se trata….-hablo ganándose la atención de todos.

La respuesta no pudo más que dejarlos atónitos.

 **++++++++Accelerator+++++++++++++++**

Abre los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo como si un rayo partiera su cabeza impidiéndole dormir. Era muy raro, como algo o alguien le advirtiera que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

El recuerdo de Last Order golpeo su mente, logrando que se levantara de golpe de la cama, casi tropezando al tener su bastón algo lejos.

_demonios!...-mascullo por lo bajo logrando llegar hasta la puerta y dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía hasta la sala, en busca de la niña.

Lo que encuentra no puede estar más alejado de ella.

La sala estaba envuelta en u extraño gas, la puerta había sido forzada y Yomikawa se encontraba rendida en el suelo, al parecer en medio de un intento por llamar a alguien.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, encendió su electrodo buscando la manera de disipar ese gas. Al poco rato, con el campo de la sala más visible se acerco a la anti skill.

_qué demonios paso…?!

La mujer, le miro aun algo mareada mientras se sentaba en la sala.

_s-se la llevaron…-jadeo aun con cierta dificultad de concentración.

El nro. 1 contuvo la respiración, a sabiendas de a quién se refería.

_...Last Order…ella se lo llevo…!

El albino entrecerró los ojos con furia. Sea quien sea que estuviera detrás de todo eso, sin duda quería morir en sus manos.

 **++++++++En algún lugar de A.C.+++++++++++++**

Sentaba con tranquilidad frente a su escritorio, una joven científica observaba a través de sus cámaras de seguridad una incubadora de considerable tamaño, donde al parecer dormitaba una versión del railgun mucho más joven.

Sonrió divertida. Al menos esto ya le garantizaba que Accelerator tarde o temprano terminara llegando hasta ella.

Lo demás, se los dejaría a cargo a Item y compañía.

A su lado, tanto su asistente como la chica que le había traído a la niña esperaban atentas y sin expresión a cualquier orden.

No les importaba en lo mas mínimo nada a su alrededor ajeno a aquella científica que planeaba sus movimientos en la oscuridad.

No podría esperarse menos de un miembro de la "Familia Kihara".

 **++++++++++++Ex escondite de School+++++++++++++++**

Una risa fresca, desconsiderada y escandalosa adornaba el ambiente del sitio, bajo la mirada aterrada de Hamazura y otra más seria del mismo Touma. Y es que, a pesar de compartir opinión con el pelirrojo, no esperaban una reacción tan despreocupada.

Pero nadie podría culparlo, no? Y es que no podría ser más ridículo el hecho de que hubiesen intentado contratar a un grupo de mercenarios con la nivel 5 de 4to lugar con la infantil intención de "tratar" de atrapar al nro. 1.

Simplemente no tenía sentido. Era algo imposible, sin importar cuán monstruosa fuese Mugino Shizuri, era una locura.

_oh vamos…no es tan divertido..-se quejo el rubio, sintiendo que la burla ya podría ser dirigida a su novia, quien parecía incomoda.

Yamada por su parte se detuvo mirándolo tranquilo, como si el asunto en si no le afectara ni en lo mas mínimo.

_claro que lo es! Escucha amigo, creo que los han timado y solo los han hecho perder su tiempo, porque simplemente me parece tonto todo este asunto….Mugino sin duda es alguien aterradora, pero existe un buen motivo por el cual ella es la cuarta y Accelerator el primero…sea quien sea que los haya contratado ya sabía de ante mano que fallarían con esto….seguramente una excusa para no pagarles si me permites opinar….

La forma en que hablaba, era más marcada por experiencia que por simple opinión al azar, cosa que no paso desapercibido para nadie, especialmente para Touma.

_pareciera que conoces muy bien a estas personas…-comento tanteando terreno.

Casi podía sentir como la mirada del menor se afilaba hacia él.

_no me atrevería a poner mi mano en el fuego por una afirmación así sempai….-sonríe de lado.

_solo decía…-mira a Hamazura y a Rikou, notando que se mantenía con la guardia alta en presencia del chico, a pesar de ser obvio que no se conocían, cosa rara-…y es que todo se ha puesto extrañado desde tu llegada…

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, en señal de que continuara.

_no, desde poco antes de verte, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras para mí. Me atrevería a decir que tú y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado antes a pesar de no recordarlo…

_ya te hable sobre ello…

_no me refiero a como me conoces sino a….que ya sabias sobre mi actualmente y todo eso…-se pone a pensar un poco en el asunto-…y luego toda esa persecución, que alguien literalmente pague por encontrarnos a ti y a mi…en mi caso, yo sé que he hecho muchas cosas que hacen que esto sea posible. Por eso me pregunto, que tipo de persona eres para también estar en esta situación…porque alguien normal que no ha hecho nada malo, no lo creo…-miro a Hamazura-tu también…por un segundo se que actuaste como si lo conocieras…que está pasando?

Yamada suspiro, empezando a fastidiarse con todas las vueltas que daban en el asunto, y manteniéndose atento a la respuesta del chico sin habilidades.

_y-yo si afirmo que creí que lo conocía, pero…solo lo confundí con alguien más…es todo…-balbucea abrazando a su novia protectoramente. La mirada del pelirrojo no era muy amable y no quería que Rikuo acabara mal por su culpa.

_ya lo escuchaste. Solo me confundió…-chasqueo la lengua con fastidio-…pero aun así no aprecio que estés satisfecho, por lo que te preguntare directamente…Kamijou-sempai…que es exactamente lo que deseas saber de mi…?

El portador del Imaginer Breaker mantuvo su miraba firme y decidió ir al grano.

_Muchas cosas, pero solo preguntare dos esta vez…primero: porque te están buscando a ti?...y dos: porque estas ayudándonos….? Porque no puedo asegurar que estés de mi lado precisamente….

Un silencio reino por varios segundos hasta que un animado pelirrojo sonrió entre dientes y se animo a responder, aparentemente recuperando su buen humor.

Incluso había comenzado a aplaudir al azabache, quien solo vio aquello como una especie de burla.

_vaya, vaya…has pensado en todo eso en tan poco tiempo?...me has impresionado ciertamente…

_Limítate a responder…-gruño molesto a su actitud, pero al menor no pareció afectarle mucho eso.

_si, si…eres un pesado sempai…-comienza a jugar con su teléfono, despreocupado y tranquilo- pero como te has tomado la molestia de preocuparte tanto por esto, te responderé y será gratis por esta vez…-ríe divertido.

Tanto la esper como ambos nivel 0 prestan atención.

_a lo primero: bueno, es largo de explicar y la verdad no estoy al 100% seguro de quien realmente me busca esta vez, por lo que en resumen seria que la información en esta ciudad es valiosa y yo, tengo mucha de ella y hacerme hablar cuesta caro…-explico con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, en lo que Touma caía en cuenta de su identidad, al menos parcialmente-sobre lo segundo…uhn, no puedes simplemente creer que es "de buena fe" por ahora? Saber la verdad a veces puede costar más de lo que vale esa respuesta, así que dejémoslo así por ahora, pero debo reconocer que en algo tienes razón. No estoy realmente de _**tu**_ lado, pero si podría decir que estoy en contra de esta persona que nos busca…tendrás que conformarte con esto por ahora, además de aceptar el riesgo de que mi postura podría cambiar dependiendo de las circunstancias…

La chica le miro aun sin entender del todo. Aun después de que se arriesgaran a salvarlos de Mugino, ese chiquillo era capaz de traicionarlos?

_que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto pero fue respondida por un molesto rubio, quien ya entendía por donde iban las cosas.

_a lo que se refiere…es que es del tipo de rata que se vende a sí mismo y a sus compañeros por dinero…para el no hay lealtades a nada ni nadie, a menos que saque beneficio propio…-sentencio mirándolo algo intimidado.

La sonrisa complacida del pelirrojo nunca le había parecido tan aterradora como en aquel instante.

_Bingo! Tenemos un ganador! Aunque lo de rata era innecesario Hamazura…-lo toma bruscamente del mentón obligándolo a verlo a los ojos-…prefiero el término "Informante"…

Por otra parte, Kamijou Touma solo observaba la escena conteniendo la respiración y sudando levemente.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido en cierta forma. Ese chico, era el mismo que los había reunido tiempo atrás por el asunto de las sisters.

Era el mismo, capaz de hackear la red Misaka.

Yamada pareció notar su mirada y adivino que quizás ya no era necesario continuar con su papel de "amable amigo olvidado", por lo que dejo de lado al rubio acercándose al chico.

_oh! No pongas esas cara sempai. No soy tu enemigo ahora…si termine ahora contigo, es simplemente porque no soy tan idiota como para ir con algún alto nivel y arriesgar mi seguridad….-una forma sutil de llamar a Touma inofensivo-…pero descuida, esto terminara rápido y podrás regresar a tu vida diaria como si nunca me hubieras conocido…solo es cuestión de que te enfrentes y "rompas ilusiones" del villano en turno esta vez y todo estará bien…-siente su teléfono vibrar y sonríe-…no falta nada para ello…

Sin permitir que nadie más preguntara nada, solo señalo hacia una puerta de la otra habitación, luego de revisar un mensaje recibido anónimamente.

Incluso no paso mucho antes de que el mismo Kakine se acercara algo confundido y preocupado, aumentando aun mas sus preocupaciones.

_uno de mis escarabajos me ha avisado de algo extraño…-comenta algo turbado mirando hacia donde dejo dormía a Fremea-…el numero 1 está buscado a alguien y no está teniendo piedad con nada…

Nadie dijo nada en lo que Yamada solo tuvo que dar por sentado por obvio.

_creo que Item acaba de perder su paga por el trabajo chicos…al parecer ya quien los contrato ya obtuvo la carnada necesaria para atraer a Accelerator…-se adelanto a pasos rápidos hacia un cristal de la ventana preguntándose, a donde podrían haber llevado a Last Order.

Sea cual fuere la respuesta, al oír el sonido de la puerta y unos cuantos pasos apresurados salir corriendo poco después, supo que cualquier posibilidad de pasar desapercibido era inútil.

Tanto Kakine como Touma eran incapaces de hacer tal cosa cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda, en especial en este caso: tratándose de aquella niña que manejaba la red Misaka.

Suspiro con pesadez siguiéndolos resignados.

Ya no le importaba nada, si era una trampa o no, mejor darse prisa antes de que el albino más fuerte de la ciudad acabara con todas las vías para encontrar a quien movía los hilos en esta ocasión.

"nuevamente en lugar de escapar, corro hacia el cazador…que genio soy…"pensó sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

El destino era cruel con los tontos.

 **Notas finales: hola! Después de mucho regrese! xD**

 **Realmente espero terminar este fic de manera digna, por el simple hecho de ya tener la idea y el final en mi cabeza hechos, así que tratare de apresurarme más al actualizar, espero que les guste la idea owo**

 **El salseo real comienza en el siguiente capi, donde sabremos que paso con el resto!**

 **Review?**


End file.
